


Hell or Glory

by sasstrick



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasstrick/pseuds/sasstrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie and T'Leah get a chance to work on a tour for their favorite band over the summer, but the excitement quickly turns to seriousness as the two get in way deeper than they planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun collaboration I did with my friend. It's kind of messy at some points and the POV switches a lot. But it's cute. Enjoy!

T’leah sighs and rubs her eyes. ****

 

“Okay..what about this picture?” Stephanie makes an unsure noise and T'Leah groans, throwing her head back against the couch. “It’s just-” Stephanie starts and T'Leah grabs Steph's face and, oh god she’s got those crazy eyes.

 

“Listen to me. It is a beautiful fucking picture and it’s going in your portfolio because we only need three more.” 

 

“Alright, geez.” Steph mumbles with her face smushed between T'Leah's hands.

 

“Okay good. I’m glad we’re on the same page finally.” 

 

“Only because you scare me.”

 

“Whatever it takes.” She shrugs, starting on her application while Steph picks the last two pictures. 

 

They both stop short of the send button and state at each other. 

 

"You first.” Steph shakes her head, her eyes wide, “No way. You first.”

 

“Same time?”

 

“Same time,” She nods and counts to three.

 

“So now we wait?”

 

T’leah nods and closes her computer. “I guess that’s all we can do.”

 

~*~

 

Steph wakes up early the next morning, even after not being able to sleep well, from nerves. She goes to her email and takes a gulp of air. ‘They probably haven’t even seen it yet. It’s only been a day’ she says to herself in a failed attempt to sooth her nerves. She refreshes her email and sees that she has one new message. Her breath hitches and she clicks it cautiously. It’s from him. It’s from Jack. She tries her best not to get her hopes up as she starts to read it. 

 

“Needing to fill position ASAP…amazing portfolio…please call immediately.” She can’t help but let out a squeal that sends T’leah running into the living room.

 

“What the HELL is the matter with you?!” Steph squeals again and points excitedly to the computer. 

 

T'Leah raises an eyebrow and reads it over Stephanie's shoulder.

 

“Holy SHIT no way! Oh my God Steph! This is amazing!” She yells pulling her into a tight hug. Steph grins and hugs her back.

 

"Have you checked yours?” She shakes her head and bites her lip “No..no not yet.” 

 

“Well…what are you waiting for?”

 

“An engraved invitation?” Steph sighs and laughs lightly at her.

 

"Seriously. Check your email the suspense is killing me!”

 

She groans and grabs her computer, quickly going to her emails. She clicks on one and scans it quickly. Her face is unreadable and Steph feels a pit in her stomach growing.

 

“…Well?” She sighs and looks up at Stephanie.

 

“Guess who you’re stuck with for two months on the road?” Steph lets out an excited yip and rushes over to her, tackling her into a hug. “Okay! Get off me! We have phone calls to make!” She giggles, patting at her arm. 

 

~*~

 

The two of them stick close to each other’s sides on the way out to the first tour stop, but as soon as Steph makes it to the venue they split them up and nerves start to kick in.

 

T’leah gets dragged to the loading dock and Steph gets dragged backstage. Jack seems nice enough. He’s very patient and understanding and seems like he’ll be a fun enough boss.

 

“So. Think you can handle your first show alone?” Stephanie blinks up at him, her mouth slightly agape.

 

“I..I..ye-yeah. Yes. Defiantly. I can do it.” He grins and pats her on the back.

 

“You’ll do great kid. I’ll be side stage if you need me.”

 

Steph nods and fiddles with her press badge. She wonders around the arena, trying to find the stage when she bumps into someone’s chest.

 

Her face is instantly flushed as she fumbles over an apology.

 

“Hey. No worries. I should of been paying attention.” The voice sounds so familiar that she has to look up. And, of course. Of course she rams head first into Patrick Stump on her first day. She stares up into his eyes for a moment, too shocked to say anything. She knew she'd be photographing the guy, but not actually interacting with him. And here he was. All flesh and awkward cuteness. 

 

“Patrick” he says offering his hand with a huge grin. She shakes off her nervousness and gives him a slight smile, taking his hand.

 

“Stephanie. Your friendly resident photographer.” She mentally kicks herself in the ass for the lame comment, but he chuckles lightly.

 

“Nice to meet you Stephanie the friendly photographer. ” He grins and nods his head at someone he recognizes. He smiles back at her and shakes her hand again, placing a hand on her arm, “I’m really sorry but I gotta run, but well see plenty of each other. You’ll get sick of me by the end of all of this.” He grins, winking at her and walking off. “Try to get my good side!” He calls from down the hall. 

 

“I’ll do my best!” Stephanie calls back with a giggle.

 

~*~

 

"T'Leah… T'Leah!" A small voice exclaims from her side and T'Leah looks over from her place behind the merch table to see Steph standing with her camera around her neck. T'Leah raises a brow and walks over to her. They haven't opened the doors yet and she's just getting ready for the crowd. 

 

"Yes?" She laughs and Stephanie is all nerves.

 

"I literally just ran into Patrick Fucking Stump and I think I'm going to puke," She says, trying to steady her breath. 

 

"Are you serious?!" T'Leah exclaims and Stephanie looks over her shoulder nervously. She runs a hand through her long red hair and breaths. 

 

"Fucking hell. First day. Running into rockstars. I'm gonna get fired-"

 

"Shut up, holy shit," T'Leah laughs. "They're about to open the doors. Get some good photos. You'll be fine," She smiles reassuringly and pushes Stephanie towards the barricade. Stephanie nods and starts walking the opposite way. 

 

T'Leah smiles and goes back to her spot at the merch table and starts arranging shirts with the price tags on them. The other merch dude, Jake, is hanging the shirts on the back wall where she can't reach because of her awkward shortness. 

 

"Have you done this before?" She asks him and he nods, shrugging.

 

"A few times," He says.

 

"Is it crazy?" She questions, getting a little nervous when she hears the roars outside the doors begin because security is getting them lined up properly.

 

"Meh, I guess kinda. You'll get used to it. Get's annoying when they call every shirt 'that one.'"

 

"I might kill," She laughs. 

 

"You might," He nods, smiling and looking at his clipboard. "We're going to need another box of shirt 12. It's in the trailer if you can go grab it real quick?" He asks and T'Leah nods. 

 

"Will it say 12 on the side or something?" She asks. 

 

"Yep. In big black sharpie," He says without looking up and she nods, heading out the back exit to the trailers and busses. 

 

She manages the doors easily but when she gets a good look inside, it takes everything in her not to run. At 4'11, she can barely reach the top layers of boxes and it looks like 12 is behind everything.

 

She eventually is able to move a few of the larger boxes out of the way and squeezes between a few before getting her hands on a 12. She shuffles out of the trailer with it, but as she breaks free of the masses, her foot gets caught on one and she begins to stumble back out the door of the trailer with the giant box of tshirts in her hands. 

 

"Fuck me," She cries and her foot hits nothing when she tumbles out the doors and she closes her eyes, ready for the pavement. 

 

It never comes however, because hands catch her under her shoulders and a low grunt comes from behind her. 

 

When she's on her feet, she turns quickly to see someone very familiar to her. The usually normal sized man towers over her and his smile is awkward as he rubs his head from where the box hit him. His sun glasses are crooked and he's laughing a little. 

 

"You ok?" He asks and T'Leah stares in awe and nods. 

 

"Thank you," She says and suddenly she doesn't think Stephanie was being very silly after all because T'Leah is a few seconds away from crying on his chest.

 

"No problem. Be careful though, you're gonna get crushed in this trailer someday," He laughs, pointing behind her and she nods. 

 

"Yeah, first day. Not that coordinated," She laughs, running a hand through her hair and he smirks down at her. 

 

"You'll get better-"

 

"Hurley!" Another familiar voice that belongs to Pete Wentz calls from the venue's doors. "Soundcheck, dude!" He continues and Andy takes a step back. 

 

"Gotta go. I'll see you later…?" He starts.

 

"T'Leah," She breaths as he walks backwards towards the doors. 

 

"T'Leah," He lets the name roll of his tongue and gives a slow grin. "Different. I like it," He says and turns, waving over his shoulder. 

 

"Holy fuck," She breaths and sits on the box of shirts to catch her breath. 

 

~*~

 

T’leah evens out her breathing and hears her walkie talkie chirp. She curses under her breath and throws the box on her shoulder, trotting back to the table. 

 

Stephanie waits in the corridors with the rest of the photographers, fidgeting nervously. They all ask her how her first day is going and give her encouraging words. Once the lights go down she can barely hear herself think over the roar of the crowd and starts to get just as excited as them when she sees the opening band come out. 

 

They go through one more opening band before the lights go down one more time before the guys come out. She can hear her heart beating in her ears as she files out to the front of the stage with everyone else and takes a place center stage where Patricks mic stand sits. She steadies her hand and test her light. As soon as the lights come up the sound is deafening. 

 

She takes a few shots of Pete, Joe and Andy and moves on to Patrick. He glances down and notices her from early in the day. He grins down at her and sticks his tongue out as the flash goes off. She shakes her head and smiles up at him. 

 

He continues to smirk and wink at her, enjoying seeing her giggle. He also throws in a couple goofy faces for good measure. Pete looks up and notices his attempts at flirting with a photographer on the floor. He shakes his head and laughs at him and goes back to working the crowd. 

 

They finally finish Saturday and Stephanie has an almost full memory card. She feels good about the shots she’s got and can’t wait to show Jack. She works her way through the maze of backstage, trying to find T’leah.

 

She rounds a corner and finds Patrick downing a bottle of water and talking to Joe. Patrick does a double take and smiles wide at her.

 

"Hey friendly photographer. How’d the pictures turn out?” He chuckles, walking over to her. She giggles and pushes her hair behind her ear.

 

“Hey. They came out great. Well all of them except the ones you messed up, Stump.” She teases, pointing an accusatory finger at him. 

 

His faces drops a little and he stutters over his words. “I’m sorry I didn’t-”

 

She giggles and rests a hand on his forearm, “It’s fine. I’m just teasing.”

 

His face softens again and he moves to her side, “Well can I see them then?”

 

She smiles up at him and nods, “Sure.” 

 

He leans his head close to hers and Joe shakes his head and rolls his eyes, deciding to give them privacy.

 

Patrick ooo’s and aaah’s over the pictures and decides to be his version of playful. He snatches her camera and before she can protest he’s making stupid faces while he takes some selfies. She giggles and finally grabs it out of his hands. He laughs and she bumps his shoulder with hers. He lifts his arm almost on reflex and gives her a bit of a side hug.

 

“So um…I don’t want to seem..too forward, but would you wanna hang out? Back at the bus?”

 

Her eyes light up and she smiles lightly, “I'd love to.” 

 

~*~

 

T’leah finally gets a break from packing and makes a beeline for backstage looking for Stephanie. She sees her and goes to call her until she sees Patrick next to her. She grins to herself and turns around to go to the loading dock. She brushes against someone and when she turns to apologize she sees Andy again.

 

He grins and stops to face her, “Hey..T’leah, right?” 

 

“Yeah.” She grins walking back to him.

 

"So you managed not to get crushed then?" He teases and T'Leah rolls her eyes. 

 

"I'm fully capable of managing that trailer. It had the upper hand because I'd never been in it before," She says in a pert voice, but a small smile breaks through and he gives her a small chuckle. 

 

"Right, you only almost died," He says, spearing his hands in his back pockets and cocking his head to the side. 

 

"I did not almost die," She rolls her eyes. 

 

"If I didn't catch you, you would of!" He laughs. 

 

"… Maybe," She gives and he gives a little victory fist pump. 

 

"Seriously though, you should buy me dinner in honor of me being right," He says, walking passed her and bumping her shoulder with his. 

 

"… Did you just ask me out," She let's out a loud laugh and he turns, still walking backwards and tries to feign innocence. 

 

"No, you just asked me out," He says and she shakes her head, biting her lip to keep from smiling like a fucking loon. 

 

"I have to work," She says, gesturing a hand to the large mass of merch boxes. 

 

"When you win your little battle with the merch trailer, pick me up at my bus," He says and she sighs as he turns and walks over to where Joe Trohman is waiting, tapping his foot impatiently. 

 

"Be careful," Jake calls from the table and T'Leah turns, raising an eyebrow. 

 

"What?" She asks innocently, putting a top on one of the tubs. 

 

"Getting mixed up with the band members can get messy, just be careful," He shrugs, handing her a box. 

 

"What do you mean messy?" She asks, a little scared. 

 

"I'm just saying if shit goes bad, they're not gonna let the band member go," He says and she gives him a dirty look. 

 

"It's just dinner, jesus," She scoffs and takes the box to the trailer. 


	2. Wanted

"God dammit Hurley, there's 3 buses," T'Leah mumbles later after the trailer is packed. She scratches the back of her head and decides to knock on the middle one's door and she gives a little prayer in hopes it's Andy's. 

 

Patrick answers. 

 

"Hello?" He smiles down at her and she shuffles her feet awkwardly. 

 

"Um. I'm looking for Andy, I don't-"

 

"Hurley!" He calls over his shoulder and Patrick looks back down at her with a soft smile. 

 

"You can come in if you want?" He offers and she nods, climbing the steps and immediately she stops, making eye contact with her best friend. 

 

"… Steph?" She stutters and Stephanie looks at her friend wide eyed.

 

"What are you doing here?" She asks. 

 

"What am I doing here, what are you doing here?" T'Leah questions and Patrick makes a slight sturgeon face before sitting beside Stephanie on the couch. 

 

"He wanted to show me some things he's been mixing.. I just-" She stumbles of her words and Andy chooses that time to emerge from the bunks. 

 

"Ah, my date is here," He smiles and approaches her. 

 

"Date?!" Stephanie practically screeches and Patrick hides his laugh behind his hand.

 

"She's buying me dinner," Andy smiles at Stephanie. "Come now, date, let's feast," He points to the door and T'Leah gives Stephanie one last look before exiting the bus with Andy right behind her. 

 

~*~

 

Patrick and Stephanie make friendly conversation, talking about songs and composing and he seems to relax even more; pulling his feet under his bottom and leaning in close, making small hand gestures to emphasis his points. 

 

Pete interrupts them to let him know that he’s leaving for a little bit and Patrick waves quickly at him. 

 

Patrick bites at his lip when he hears the door close and looks at Stephanie through his eyelashes. 

 

“Um I’m..starving. Do you wanna get something to eat?” Stephanie thinks for a minute and nods.

 

“Yeah I think I have something back in the van I could-”

 

Patrick scoffs lightly and shakes his head, “No I meant like..out..to like a diner or something. I’ll pick up the tab.”

 

She shakes her head lightly and smiles. “You don’t have to do that, really. But yeah I could go for a good burger. Just give me a second to put my equipment back.”

 

He sighs and nods, “Yeah sure.”

 

Stephanie smiles and makes her way off of the bus. He waits for the door to close and he throws his head back with a groan.

 

“Dude. That was rough.” Joe laughs behind him.

 

Patrick jumps and curses at him. “How long have you been standing there you piece of shit?” 

 

“Long enough.” He grins, plopping down next to him. Patrick groans and rubs his face.

 

“Joe what the fuck am I doing wrong?” He asks, rolling his head to look at him. Joe shrugs and leans his head back.

 

“I don’t know, man. You seemed pretty obvious to me. Maybe she has a boyfriend?” Patricks face goes pale and he gulps hard.

 

"Shit I didn’t think about that.” He hears the door open again and Stephanie climbs the stairs, stopping on the top step. 

 

“Hey Patrick, you ready?” He looks at Joe with wide eyes and he just shrugs. 

 

“I-I’m..yeah I’m coming.” He mumbles pulling his jacket on.

 

“Hopefully he’s not a big dude.” Joe grins at him. Patrick huffs and kicks him in the shin on the way out.

 

Stephanie smiles and walks off the bus with Patrick following close behind her.

 

~*~

 

T'Leah smiles as Andy orders practically everything off the vegan menu. He gives her a shy smile when he's finished listing off to the waitress and she orders a tofu wrap and some fries. 

 

"So how old are you?" He asks when they are left alone and T'Leah takes a sip of her tea before answering. 

 

"24," She says and he makes wide eyes at her, looking at little nervous. "What?" She laughs. 

 

"I'm a bit older," He shrugs, sipping his water. 

 

"Oh shut up, you are not," She rolls her eyes. 

 

"Almost a whole decade!" He argues and she sighs, looking at him straight on. 

 

"We're both mature adults," She says and he thinks on it.

 

"I guess," He says and she knocks his shin with her foot lightly and he looks up at her. 

 

"I like you, Andy," She says and he gives her a small smile. 

 

"I like you too," He says and she smiles down at her hands and he takes one of them into his and she can't stop smiling and rather smiles bigger. 

 

"You're really pretty. Especially when you smile like that," He comments when their food gets to the table. 

 

"You have some really good lines, you know that?" She laughs. 

 

"I'm perfect, what can I say?" He shrugs and T'Leah rolls her eyes. 

 

They eat in comfortable silence and when she goes to pull her wallet out to pay, he stops her. 

 

"I thought I was paying?" She questions, confused. 

 

"You're kidding, right?" He scoffs and hands the waitress a couple twenties. 

 

"I could have paid," T'Leah mumbles. 

 

"Really, it's not a big deal," He smiles. 

 

"I can afford it. I don't need your rockstar money," She says, a little irked and he stops, setting his hands down slowly. 

 

"It seems I have offended you," He says as she gets her purse. 

 

"No, I just want you to know right now that I don't want your stupid money," She says seriously and he holds his hands up. 

 

"Ok, ok, I get it," He says and she gets up with him. 

 

"I just need you to know that before we start whatever this is," She says and walks out the door with him close behind her. 

 

It's silent for a bit as they walk back to the venue. The crew will be leaving in a couple hours. 

 

He slides his hand in hers in the dark and she sighs, relaxing a little and not quite understanding what this is. 

 

When they reach the busses, they walk passed them because he is walking her to the van. They hear voices everywhere and before they can reach their destination, Andy makes a side step behind his own bus. They weave on the opposite side where no one is and he pushes her against the side of the vehicle. 

 

"Andy," She gasps slightly and he leans in close, hovering his mouth over hers. 

 

"I want you," He says and she smiles. 

 

"Same," She says quietly and his lips are on hers. His hips move against her own and her hands slide into his short hair. She feels a low hum in the bottom of her throat and when she pulls away to breath, his mouth is on her throat, licking and sucking. 

 

"Oh my god," She says and his hands slide under her shirt to play with her. 

 

She reaches down to mess with his belt and he pulls away to help. The belt is undone and the zipper is down before they hear a curse to their left. 

 

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Joe exclaims, shielding his eyes. "We're leaving Andy!" He says and T'Leah quickly pulls her shirt down and runs a hand through her messy hair. 

 

Andy smiles, righting himself and kisses her cheek. 

 

"We're not done," He points at her and follows Joe back to their bus. 

 

Holy. Shit. 

 

~*~

 

Patrick and Stephanie walk back together, making small talk and laughing lightly. They went to a small chinese place and Patrick pretty much ordered everything off the menu and made her try every single dish. He even did a few impressions for her and they were so bad, they were good and she couldn't stop laughing. 

 

They continue to discuss movies and music as they come up on the venue and walk passed the busses to the van.

 

“Well. This is me.” Stephanie smiles. Patrick nods and shoves his hands in pockets.

 

“So…” He starts before before leans in closer to Stephanie. It's dark and when he doesn't say anything, she assumes he is out of words and she takes an awkward step back and bites her lip. 

 

“See you at the next stop!” She manages a grin, throws the sliding door open and jumps in. Patrick curses after a moment and stares at the dark windows. After a beat, he shakes his head and turns on his heal, shuffling back to the the bus. He slams the door closed and Andy’s head shoots up.

 

“Whoa there, tiger. What’s the matter?” Patrick growls and sits next to him, resting his head on Andy’s shoulder,

 

“Andy. You’re a wise sage. What the hell am I doing wrong?” 

  
“In life or something in general?” Patrick side eyes him and Andy chuckles, “I’m kidding. What’s the matter.”

 

"So. There’s this girl-" Andy makes a knowing noise and Patrick rabbit punches his arm. “There’s a girl and I really fucking like her man, but it’s like she doesn’t get it. Or doesn’t want to get it. “

 

“Have you tried just…flat out telling her?” Patrick shrugs and sighs. 

 

“I feel like even if I did she wouldn’t believe me. Fuck at least the girl you're talking to knows you like her.” Andy grins and links his hands behind his head.

 

“Oh. I’m positive she knows.” Patrick sits up and perches an eyebrow.

 

“You didn’t..”

 

“Not yet. We would of if it wasn’t for Joe.” Patrick makes a face but laughs.

 

“Thank you..for that” 

 

“No problem. But listen. If you really like this girl, don’t give up on her. You pride yourself on being upfront with girls. So what’s so different now?” Patrick shrugs and hangs his head.

 

“You’re right. You always are.” He smiles, patting his shoulder and getting up. “I’m going to bed dude. Thanks. For listening to me ramble.” Andy smiles and nods.

 

“Your rambling is my favorite kind, love.” Patrick chuckles and walks back to his bunk.

 

~*~

 

“Dude…what the FUCK was that??” T’leah asks, practically squealing at Stephanie. She smiles and turns to look at her.

 

"What are you talking about?” 

 

“Patrick!”

 

“What about him?!”

 

“He likes you!” T'Leah exclaims and Stephanie laughs, putting her seatbelt on.

 

“What are you talking about?” 

 

“He obviously wants you! I just saw the whole thing from in here!” 

 

“T’leah he doesn’t want me.” Stephanie scoffs and frowns at her hands. 

 

“It’s painfully obviously."

 

“No!’ Stephanie snaps. "No he doesn’t like me, will you please shut the fuck up?” She's gone too long not being wanted. Why would he be different? Guys don't like her. 

 

T’leah blinks and sits back, “I think you’re wrong but okay.” She says in a small voice.

 

“Why would he, t’leah? Why? I’m short and chubby and I’m just…there. I’m not someone a guy like Patrick would want.”

 

T’leah sighs and unhooks her seatbelt, scooting closer to Stephanie and wrapping her arms around her. Stephanie sighs and tries to hold back a few stray tears.

 

“Listen to me. You are an amazing, beautiful, smart and a million other good things. Any guy, even Patrick, would be honored to have you as a girlfriend. But you keep shutting him out.” Stephanie sniffles and leans into her shoulder.

 

“What if he doesn’t? What if he ends up hating me?”

 

“That’s impossible. But if he does then he can go fuck himself. Just…trust me on this. Please?”

 

“I'll try.”

 

T’leah smiles and kisses her head, “thank you."

 

“So what about you and Andy?”

 

“What about us?”

 

Stephanie giggles and sits up straight again, ” How’d the date go?”

 

T’leah sighs and smiles lightly, “It’s was nothing Steph. Just some dinner, that’s all.”

 

Stephanie nods and chooses to let it go. T’leah turns her head and lets out a deep breathe. This is going to be harder to hide then she thought.


	3. Best Kept Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight NSFW.

Jake and T'Leah get the trailer unloaded early the next day. This time, it's really hot out and the line has been forming since before they got there so they got the ok to set up a tent by the line and sell some stuff early. 

 

It's less hectic this time because people are bored and not rushing to get a good spot in pit and the afternoon is fairly easy. 

 

T'Leah watches Stephanie make her way down the line, getting pictures of fans in their outfits and things and she makes a few friends. As the hot afternoon goes on, the sun is beating down hard and she is beginning to sweat. 

 

"Maybe we should ask if we can sell water?" She asks Jake, wiping some sweat from her forehead. 

 

"I'll go ask," Jake says, heading inside the venue. 

 

She folds some of the shirts that have been messed with when she hears the slow roar of the crowd erupt from around the building. She looks up as people begin to stand and people begin screaming and she looks to see Andy with his shirt off, taking his run. He sees her from a ways down the line and smiles, waving. He keeps running until he reaches her and he stops to rest as people behind me make excited noises and the roar rises. 

 

"You're going to get mauled," T'Leah smiles, hand on hip and he looks over his shoulder, smiling and waving. 

 

"Nah," He chuckles and she tosses him a towel to wipe his face. While he's doing that, she takes the opportunity to study his body and he catches her. 

 

"Like what you see?" He lifts a brow, a teasing smile playing on his lips. 

 

"Obviously," She rolls her eyes and he winks at her. 

 

"Alright, I gotta go. Meet me after the show?" He asks and she nods. 

 

When he leaves, she looks back up to see everyone in the line staring at her and she shuffles behind a box nervously. 

 

~*~

 

They set up the merch twice in one day. Once the doors are set to open in about an hour, they migrate inside and T'Leah is in the trailer again, trying to find a box of shirt 4. 

 

"Too many fucking boxes," She mumbles to herself. 

 

"Need help?" She hears a voice from the doors and she laughs, shaking her head. 

 

"Hurley to the rescue," She says and he weaves through the boxes to find her in the back. She's in her own little alcove at the moment. Still shirt 4 is no where to be seen. 

 

"It's kind of cool back here," He laughs looking down at her and she shrugs. 

 

"Yeah as long as everything stays put," She shrugs and checks another box. When she grabs at one, it causes another to tip over and almost hit her. 

 

"Tee, shit, slow down!" Andy says, catching it and she looks up at him, a blush covering her cheeks. 

 

"Aww you called me Tee," She smiles and he rolls his eyes. He sets the box to the side and crouches down to her level to look at a box. 

 

"Maybe this-"

 

She cuts him off mid sentence however, because now that he is down on her level, she takes her opportunity to kiss him. It's a soft, innocent one at first. Nothing heavy, but soon she falls back on her butt and he's crawling over her, deepening the kiss. His tongue traces her lips and his hands are in her hair and she finds herself grinding her hips against his. He moans into her mouth and soon he is kissing down her neck and jerking her shirt up to her chin. 

 

She's exposed to him now and she lays down, letting his lips play over her. She tries to bite her lip to keep from making noise. The only cover they have is the boxes. Anyone could catch them. But the way his beard feels against her skin is wonderful and soon his mouth is covering her nipple and he is sucking. 

 

"Shit," She groans and arches into him. His hand slides over her stomach to slip under the waistband of her pants and he touches her. Her hands slide into his hair and he kisses her lips again, briefly, before pulling away to slide her pants off. He takes the underwear with them and slides them down to her knees. Enough to spread her legs just right and without warning his mouth is on her. 

 

"Oh my god," She can't help but practically yell and he licks her. She is panting and she takes his head in her hands and grinds against his mouth. He begins to suck on her clit and simultaneously presses two fingers inside her, pumping her for everything she has. 

 

"Andy," She whines softly and throws her head back as the climax takes over her. He licks her and kisses his way up her body to kiss her again before helping her get dressed again. 

 

"But, you-"

 

"You gotta get back to work, I'll see you later," He says, kissing her yet again. She bites her lip, running a hand through her hair and takes a breath. 

 

"Here's shirt 4," He says, pointing to a box and winks at her. 

 

He leaves her then in silence and she has to force herself to grab the box and walk back inside on wobbly legs. 

 

"You ok?" Jake asks and she nods silently. 

 

"Yeah, I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick," She says.

 

"Ok, be quick though. Doors open in 10," He says and she nods, practically running to the bathroom.

 

~*~

 

Patrick looks out the tinted windows of the bus and happens to catch Stephanie out in the line with the fans. He smiles to himself and situates to watch her interact with everyone. 

 

Pete walks out from the bunks and stops and tilts his head lightly. “Patrick I never took you for the stalking type.”

 

Patrick jumps and shakes his head at Pete. “Fuck you, Wentz.”

 

Pete chuckles and flops on the couch next to him. “So who are we staring at?” 

 

Patrick feels his cheeks flush and he points to the girl with the camera and bright red hair. “Her.” 

 

Pete nods in approval and looks back at him. “So why are we staring at her from the bus?” 

 

Patrick laughs and turns around, resting his hands in his lap, “Well. Kind of a long story.” 

 

"I have all the time in the word for you Trick.”

 

Patrick smiles and proceeds to tell him exactly what he told Andy. She’s amazing and he all he wants is to get to know her and maybe take this somewhere, but it’s like she doesn’t care.

 

“Well. All I can tell you is whatever Andy told you is absolutely what you should do. Go get her.” Patrick nods and smiles and Pete just stares at him. “…No..Patrick I meant NOW she’s going back inside.” 

 

Patrick looks at the window and back at Pete who’s making shooing motions towards the door. Patrick sighs and gives up trying to fight him and rushes out the door. He waves quickly at the squealing crowd and jogs inside sweeping the whole corridor. 

 

Stephanie continues to walk into the building and sees her best friend power walking away from her. 

 

“Hey Tee!” She calls.

 

“Can’t talk. Too much bathroom.” Stephanie sees the confused look on T’leahs face at her own phrase and laughs it off, going to the holding area for the photographers. 

 

Patrick picks out her hair from the crowd and runs up to her, tapping her on the shoulder. She spins around with a smile that quickly drops when she sees who was trying to get her attention. The conversation with T'Leah is bring played over in her head and now she's all aware and shit.

 

“Oh…he-hey Patrick," She says awkwardly and wants to punch herself for being so awkward. 

 

“Hey I was just….what’s the matter?” He asks concerned, noticing the stiff set of her shoulders and the blush that is rising to her cheeks. 

 

Stephanie snaps her eyes back to him, forcing herself to let go of her lip. 

 

“Hm? Oh it’s nothing. What’s uh, what’s up?” 

 

Patrick searches her face and decides that he’s throwing in the towel. He steps closer, “Listen. Meet me after the show. Wait for me backstage.” He looks at her and bites his lip and in a blink of an eye, his hands are in her hair and he’s kissing her softly but urgently and he lets go only for a breath. He pulls back and she can’t help but look at his lips that are glossy and pinker and twice as full as they usually are. He leans down and kisses her nose before walking away back to the buses.

 

Stephanie feels like she’s going to pass out if she doesn’t sit down, which she does right in the middle of the floor. She can hear some girls hissing about her not even a foot away but all she can focus on is the spots behind her eyelids and the tingling on her lips. 

 

Patrick runs into Andy on the way back to the bus. He’s finally finished with his run and he gives Patrick a cheeky grin. “You too?” He ask and Patrick just waves him off laughing. 

 

~*~

 

T'Leah looks at herself in the mirror of the bathroom and splashes some water on her face. 

 

Holy fucking shit. In the middle of the work day. She was fucking working and he just acts like he can do anything and while she technically started it and while it was super amazing-

 

Doesn't matter. She just came on the clock and now she's going to wanna shower or something and she has to be on her feet surrounded by fangirls for the next 5 hours. 

 

She pulls her hair up into a bun and notices a hicky on her neck and with a growl, she let's it back down.

 

"Fucking hell," She grumbles and goes back out to the merch table. Jake is waiting for her and they brace themselves for the crowd. 

 

The next few hours drag, but once the pit clears, they are able to pack up the trailer. Quickly this time because they know what to do and she is able to relax earlier tonight as a result.

 

She decides she should look for Andy. Steph is no where to be seen and she's probably with the group of other photographers. 

 

She finds him hovering by the busses, signing for fans. When he sees her, he waves and points to the bus for her to get on. 

 

"I'll be in, in a bit," He says and she nods.

 

She climbs the steps and tries to decide if she wants to jump him or yell at him. When she sees Pete sitting at the table and he gives her a suggestive look, she decides she wants to kill him. 

 

"What?" She mumbles and Pete makes a funny noise, wiggling his eyebrows. 

 

"How are you?" He sings and she sighs, sitting on the couch and checking her phone. 

 

"I'm good. You?" 

 

"I think you're doing better than me," He laughs and T'Leah has to control herself before she strangled Pete Wentz. 

 

"Do you want to say something, Pete?" She asks, looking up at him and he shakes his head, feigning innocence. 

 

When Andy climbs onto the bus, Pete winks and gets up. 

 

"I'm going to go find Patrick," He waves and hops off the bus. 

 

"Hey," Andy smiles, bending down to kiss her and she turns her head. "What wrong?" He asks worried, sitting beside her. 

 

"What's wrong?" She snaps, turning to him. "What's wrong is apparently I'm the new band slut," She stands and runs a hand through her hair. She's fucking pissed. All she wants is this to be a little quiet and he's telling the loud mouth of the band. 

 

"What are you talking about?" He asks. 

 

"I haven't even known you for two days and we're practically fucking and I didn't really want anyone knowing and I get on the bus and Pete all but tells me he knows I'm fucking you-"

 

"What did the say?" He asks, a little irritated now. 

 

"It doesn't matter! You told him! He kept wiggling his eyebrows at me in that creepy Wentz way and it made me feel dirty!" She exclaims and he sighs. 

 

"So are you saying you're done already?" He asks, looking up at her and she sighs, sitting beside him. 

 

"No. But I don't want a bunch of people knowing. This is my job and if shit went sour, I'm gone, and I just-"

 

"Tee," He says softly and takes her hand. She looks up at him and he leans in closer. "If you don't want everyone knowing, that's fine. But don't end this before it even starts. You're not losing your job," He says, rubbing his thumb over her hand. 

 

"Ok," She says, looking down. His hand rises to move her face towards his and he presses his lips to hers. 

 

She snaps back a bit though before the kiss can deepen and pushes him back. 

 

"But don't sneak up on me while I'm working and get in my pants again because that shift was fucking hell!" She practically yells and he smiles, trying to keep from laughing. 

 

"Deal," He says and pulls her into his lap. "Now, we did kind of leave at halftime…" He trails off and she rolls her eyes, settling over him and pushing her hands into hair. 

 

"True," She says, leaning down to kiss him. 

 

~*~

 

Stephanie tries desperately to find T’leah before she was supposed to be to holding area. Failing in doing so, she shuffles back to where she’s supposed to be. She moves her way through the crowd and makes it half way there before someone deliberately shoves their leg in her path and catches her foot. She falls face first and in trying to save her nose from being broken, smashes her camera on the concrete. She hears a a few laughs around her and a snide comment or two. 

 

She can feel panic surging through her and she racks her brain, trying to stay focused so she doesn’t have a meltdown in front of a bunch of strangers. 

 

She runs to the back and desperately tries to find Jack.

 

“Jack, Jack!” She yells, breathless and catching him by the arm. He smiles down at her and notices her red eyes.

 

“Hey. You okay? What’s going on?” She feels her lip start to quiver as she slowly shows him the pieces of what used to be her camera.

 

“I don’t..I don’t know what-what happened and I just. I feel and I was trying not to break my fucking nose-“ She cuts herself off, starting to feel her breath getting labored.

 

Jack rests a hand on her shoulder and looks her in her eye, “Listen. It’s okay. You have insurance on it right?” She nods, wiping her face off. “Okay. Well get a replacement out to you by tomorrow. In the meantime, I have a spare you can use tonight.”

 

“So I’m not fired?” She sniffles. He chuckles lightly and shakes his head.

 

“Of course you aren’t. But just. Stephanie? Be careful, okay? “Fans” don’t take so well to you messing with their boys."

 

She starts sputtering and waving her hands, trying to deny that anything is going on.

 

He gives her a look and tries to hold back a smile, “I’m not stupid, Stephanie. Patrick’s a good guy. Really, he is. I’ve known him for a long time. But just..watch your back. Don’t be paranoid but be careful.” She smiles lightly at him and sighs, feeling like the color is coming back into her cheeks.

 

The whole show she avoids eye contact with Patrick and it’s starting to show. He’s missing notes and tripping over his chords. He turns around and looks at Pete, almost pleading for some kind of help. Pete just sighs and tries to give him his best sympathetic look. Patrick spends the rest of the show avoiding looking down in the front row.

 

After the show, Patrick makes a bee line for Jack, pulling him to the side before even leaving the stage area.

 

“Is Stephanie okay?” He asks and Jack nods.

 

“She’s just having a rough day. Her camera shattered right before the show.” Patrick sighs a “fuck” and thanks him as he rushes back to the bus, not even stopping to wave at the kids waiting in line. 

 

“Marcus! Have you seen my computer around?” He ask searching the bus high and low.

 

~*~

 

That night was a hotel night, much to Stephanie’s relief, even though she has a whole double room to herself. She really doesn’t want to think about what T’leah’s doing though and tries to distract herself with the noise from the television. As soon as she lays back on the bed there’s a knock on the door. She groans and peels herself off of the bed.

 

She looks through the peep hole and feels like she’s going to be sick. She slowly opens the door and starts with a sigh, “Listen, Patrick, this isn’t a good time. I just want to try to forget about today.”

 

“That’s why I’m here. I feel responsible. I feel beyond responsible and I just- This is for you.” Patrick finishes, pulling a box from behind his back. Stephanie peaks an eyebrow and takes the box from him. She opens it up and just stares down into the box.

 

“You’re kidding right?” Patrick gives her a confused look and waits for her to explain further. “You seriously went out and bought me a new camera?” 

 

“I just thought it was the right thing to do.”

 

“Patrick don’t. This is so fucking inappropriate. Do you realize how much money this was?! Besides that I don’t need your charity, Stump. Goodnight.” She says, shoving the box back into his hands and slamming the door on a confused Patrick. When the door doesn’t close all the way, she all but growls at his black boot jamming the door, “What?” She snaps at him and he pushes his way into the room.

 

“Listen to me, please. This isn’t charity. This is me telling you that people are fucking crazy and I fucked up bad. I shouldn’t have kissed you in front of all those people." He steps closer to her, setting the box down on table. "This is just my way of apologizing, okay? You don’t have to take the camera but, fucking hell Stephanie I really like you okay?” He breathes out, walking closer to her. 

 

“Patrick. Patrick seriously we’ve known each other for two days. How much could you really like me?” 

 

Patrick chuckles, almost darkly and backs her up against the wall and without thought, presses his lips to hers. “It doesn’t matter how long I’ve known you. I don’t like wasting time, Steph. Ever since we’ve met, you’re all I think about. You’re so sweet and beautiful and talented.” He confesses, running his fingertips down her arms.

 

“Patrick, this is crazy. This will never work.” She mumbles before he can kiss her again.

 

“Oh yeah? Give me one good reason why this won’t work.” He demands, talking against her lips before he presses another kiss to them.

 

“You’re always on tour.”

 

“You can come with me.” He sighs, kissing down her neck.

 

“What about my job?”

 

“You’ll be the new full time photographer.” He says, nipping at her collarbone.

 

She bites her lip to hold back a moan, “Oh yeah that’ll look great. Dating the boss.”

 

Patrick chuckles against her skin and kisses up to her shoulder, “Can’t we at least see where this goes? Please?” 

 

She bites her lip, taking his request into serious consideration. "Only if you can promise me one thing.”

 

He stops and rest his hands on her hips, looking into her eyes and nodding, “Anything.” 

 

“Promise me that you won’t hurt me.”

 

He smiles down at her and kisses her cheek, “I promise. Cross my heart.” She nods and giggles lightly, reaching up to claim his lips again.


	4. Fuck City

A few weeks pass and while they're attempting a low profile, T'Leah and Andy are having trouble keeping it from their close friends. 

 

Stephanie pretty much knows but says nothing. Pete gives her suggestive looks but that's just Wentz.

 

At the moment T'Leah is heading to Fuck City with Andy. They always attempt to have a few days between shows when they're in Wisconsin and Chicago so that they can spend time with family and friends and Andy is eager to show T'Leah his home. 

 

"So you actually live on the lake?" She asks him in the store. They stopped to pick up some things for the large barbecue that Mixon is having later that night and now they're heading to his home now. 

 

"Yeah. We have some land between the house and the water, but it's a nice view and pretty chill during the summer months," He says and squeezes her hand as they weave through the aisles. He's collected an arrangement of foods. Both vegan and non. Also some salads and things from the deli. Typical summer barbecue foods. Pete promised to bring the liquor since none of the Fuck City guys drink and so once they fill the cart with everything they need, they head to check out. 

 

"I'm so excited," Tee smiles and bumps into his side. 

 

"I can't wait for you to meet the family," He says and she stiffens, looking at him sharply. 

 

"Family?" She squeaks and he lets out a loud laugh as they pull into a line at the registers. 

 

"Fuck City Family. Calm down," He kisses her head and she rolls her eyes. 

 

"Don't scare me like that," She mumbles and he begins to put the food on the conveyer belt. 

 

"Would it be so bad to meet my family, family?" He raises and brow. 

 

"No, but I need time to prepare, holy shit," She laughs. 

 

"Fair enough," He winks and turns his attention to the cashier and goes through with the transaction.

 

On the way back to Fuck City, they are silent, but comfortable. She's looking out the window and actually kind of loving the scenery. It's a pretty state and Andy really loves it here. 

 

"Letting you meet all these people. This is dedication, babe," He says into the silence and she smiles, looking over at him. 

 

"Good," She says and he chuckles from the driver's seat. 

 

They pull up to a large house. It's quite beautiful. She stares as they get out of the car and empty the trunk. He let's them in and the house is silent. No one must be home. 

 

He shows her the rooms as they weave through and when they reach the kitchen, Andy quickly puts the food away. 

 

"This is beautiful, Andy," She says, going to the back window to look over the back of the house. He laughs, throwing away the bags and coming up behind her. 

 

"I love it," He says and she turns to him. 

 

"I would never want to leave if I lived here," She laughs and he kisses the top of her head. 

 

"It's hard sometimes, but I like the road," He says and she nods. 

 

"I know," She says. "So when is everyone getting here?" She asks and he looks at his phone for the time. 

 

"We've got a few hours. Not sure where Mix is but I'm sure he'll be here before everyone. 

 

"You should show me the rest of the house," She says and he smiles down at her. He takes her hand and leads her towards a hallway.

 

"I have the only bedroom down here," He says and she rolls her eyes. 

 

"Is there a reason you're showing me your room first?" She asks and he shrugs, trying to look innocent and she sighs, pushing him through the door. 

 

"What?" He laughs and she shuts and locks the door. 

 

"You're way too obvious," She says and walks into his chest, making him step backwards into his bed and he fall back as she crawls onto him. 

 

"You know me too well," He smirks. 

 

"Way too well," She groans and leans down to press her lips to his. She only kisses him briefly before kissing down his neck and jerking his shirt over his head. 

 

"Damn, you're in a hurry," He says. 

 

"I don't want to be moaning when people start getting here," She says and bites at a tattoo on his abdomen and he scoots back into the headboard for her to get better leverage on the bed. 

 

"I like you're way of thinking," He says and she casually undoes his belt and nibbles at the skin of his naval. 

 

"I know," She says and frees him immediately. His head falls back and bangs on the headboard as her lips move over him and tiny moans leave his throat as she takes him deeper. She picks up a rhythm, moving her mouth over him in unison with her hand. He's hard and warm and soon, he's pushing her off before he has a chance to come in her mouth. 

 

"I want inside you," He says urgently and she smirks, letting him push her pants down allowing him to be as hurried as he wants.

 

When she hears the slam of car doors, she freezes.

 

"I think someone is here," She comments, and he bites her neck before moving inside her. "Oh," She sighs and runs her nails over his back. 

 

"I don't care," He says, pushing into her over and over, faster and faster. 

 

"Holy fuck," She moans and the front door slams closed but she's lost. "Harder," She groans loudly and he laughs, sitting up a little to gain more control and he picks up speed and he slams harder and deeper. She is arching and grinding against him as he pumps himself and she feels herself begin to reach her peak. His hands move over her chest and squeeze and she lets out an urgent moan as she comes. Her muscles tighten over him and he groans, falling over her, trying to ride out her climax and as she falls, so does he. 

 

She can barely hear the teases coming from down the hall.  

 

~*~

 

Stephanie wakes up with a groan and sits up suddenly, trying to remember where she is.

 

“Ssssh. Still early. You sleep.” Patrick mutters and she grins, remembering that she’s in Patricks apartment in Chicago. She sighs and nuzzles his chest, falling back asleep like she was told. 

 

Patrick groans hearing his phone vibrating against his nightstand. He pats his hand around until he finds the culprit.

 

“What?” He moans into the speaker.

 

“Well good morning to you too, asshole.” 

 

“I haven’t had my coffee, you woke me up, what the fuck do you want Mixon?” Mixon laughs from the other side of the receiver and apologizes.

 

“We just wanted to invite you to a barbecue tonight. I heard you had a new lady friend and I figured you would want her to meet everyone.”

 

Patrick smiles to himself and rubs the sleep out of his eyes, “yeah man that sounds fun. What time?” 

 

“Come by whenever. Someone will be around.”

 

Patricks nods and lets out a big yawn. “Okay. See you later dude.” 

 

“Later!”

 

Stephanie stirs to the left of him and he smiles, kisses the top of her head lightly, “Morning baby,” he coos to her. She moans and wiggles around, trying to wake herself up. He chuckles lightly to himself and mumbles by her ear, “Want some coffee babe?”

 

Her head raises slightly off the pillow and she turns to look. “Where?”

 

He laughs and kisses her forehead. “In the kitchen. Still have to make it.”

 

She looks at him and then at the bedroom door and lays her head back down, “not worth it."

 

“Nonono come on, sunshine.” He says, throwing the covers off of her and pulling her legs to hang off the bed. “We got invited to a barbecue at Andy’s,” He tells her, pulling her arms so she’s up and standing by the bed.

 

“Ill do it. But I won’t like it,” she grumbles, rubbing her face and shuffling to the bathroom. 

 

~*~

 

"You might wanna put some clothes on! Or…ya know…be a little quieter..people are starting to show up.” Matt grins to Andy’s closed door.

 

“Fuck. Off. Mix. ” Andy yells causing Mixon to throw his head back in laughter.

 

“No seriously, Andy. Taylor’s here I want you guys to meet her. T’leah’s eyes open and she turns over on her side staring at Andy.

 

Andy doubles takes and leans back away from her. “What?” He asks, sitting up straighter in bed. 

 

“You didn’t tell me he was bringing his girlfriend.” She says calmly, patting at his arm. Andy tries not to laugh and pulls on a pair of shorts.

 

“What does it matter?” She sighs and pulls the covers over her chest, running her hand through her bed head.

 

“What if..she doesn’t like me? I mean..she..just heard us having sex. What if she thinks-” She trails off and Andy walks back over to the bed. He crawls over her and she lays back down against the pillows.

 

“She’s going to love you, okay? And if she doesn’t, it’s her loss.” She sighs and runs her fingers through his curly hair.

 

“I guess.”

 

He smiles and kisses her. “Come on. Get up and get dressed.” She huffs and and pulls on her shorts and one of his shirts. 

 

The door opens and Mixon is standing with his arms crossed and a smug grin on his face.

 

“Hurley.”

 

“Mixon.” They say to each other before pulling each other into a tight hug.

 

“Good to see you, dude.”

 

“You too. So do I get to put a face to the moan or what?” Andy shoves the big man and he roars with laughter. T’leah slowly walks from out from behind Andy. Mixon grins and pulls her into a hug. She blinks but hugs him back.

 

“I’m Mix.” He says after pulling back

 

“T’Leah.” She smiles and nods.

 

“I was just teasing by the way. I’ve heard worse things in this house.” She laughs but her cheeks flush and she glances at Andy who winks at her. “Taylor!” Mixon calls and a small girl comes around the corner. She’s a little taller than T’leah and has short hair with a purple streak going through her bangs. She has a warm smile and grins wide at everyone. “Andy, T’leah, this is Taylor. Taylor, this is Andy and T’leah.”

 

She says hello and shakes both of their hands.

 

“S-sorry you had to um..walk in on-” T'Leah fumbles, flailing her hands.

 

Taylor laughs and shakes her head, “No worries, honestly.” 

 

“Hey we’re making some lunch and I’m sure you guys are starving.” Andy and T’Leah both roll their eyes but laugh. Mixon laughs and leads Taylor, with Andy and T’Leah following close behind towards the kitchen.

 

~*~

 

Patrick and Stephanie finally arrive to fuck city around midday and make their way up the driveway. They park behind Andy’s car and get out, knocking on the heavy wood door.

 

A small girl, a little taller than Stephanie answers the door. She has short hair with a bright purple streak in the bangs and a warm smile.

 

“Hi! You must be Stephanie! And Patrick! I’m Taylor,” She grins, offering a hand to both of them. They exchange hellos and she smacks her forehead, “duh. I’m an idiot come in please. Mix! Babe!” Patrick gives Stephanie a confused look and she just shrugs back at him.

 

MIxon comes out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on his shorts, “Stump! You made it! And this must be the lucky lady.” He grins down at Stephanie who’s starting to flush.

 

“Mix, this is Stephanie. Stephanie, this is Mix.” She shakes the large mans hand and he pulls Taylor into his side.

 

“I see you’ve already met Taylor.” He beams, leaning down to kiss her head.

 

“Yeah how the hell did you manage to find someone to put up with your brand of bullshit?” Patrick grins and chuckles as he reaches down to punch Patricks arm. Taylor and Stephanie share a look and both laugh quietly. 

 

The four of them move to the living room and talk, getting to know each other. They hear someone padding down the hall and all look up to see T’Leah coming down in obviously too big basketball shorts and a band tshirt.

 

“Well, well, well. Look who decided to emerge from the love cave,” Stephanie teases with a laugh. 

 

T’leah smiles and flips them all off. “I’m in my afterglow and I’m choosing to ignore you and continue to have a good day thank you very much.” She snaps back before disappearing into the kitchen. 

 

They all laugh and shake their head at her when Andy comes looking around for her. “Kitchen dude,” Mixon nods and Andy grins before going after her.

 

“Has he let her out of his sight yet?” Stephanie giggles to Taylor.

 

Taylor grins and shakes her head, ”Not that I know of. Speaking of which. How the hell are you guys deal with this? With the touring and everything.”

 

Stephanie smiles lightly and messes with her hair, “Well. We’re on the crew so it’s a lot easier.” 

 

Taylor’s face lights up. “No fucking way. That’s so amazing!”

 

Stephanie laughs and smiles over at Patrick, “It has it’s moments but for the most part it is amazing.” 

 

T’leah wonders back into the living room with a water bottle and Andy following close behind. “So when are we getting this shindig on the road? I’m starving.”

 

“I wonder why,” Patrick smirks and she throws a pillow at his face.

 

“Hey! Watch where you’re throwing shit that’s his money maker!” Stephanie grins at her.

 

T’leah rolls her eyes and smiles. “So, Taylor. Are we getting on your nerves yet?”

 

She laughs and shakes her head. “Nah. I think I’m gonna like it here.” She grins, kissing Mixon on the cheek. 

 

~*~

 

Once dinner time rolls around, Matt is lighting the grill and starts to cook everything up. Stephanie sips on her beer as she follows close behind Patrick, watching him mingle with everyone. He smiles over at her from time to time, kissing her head and checking in on her. Matt yells that foods ready and everyone flocks to the long tables filled with food. 

 

Once everyone finishes eating they all start to disperse again. Making a bonfire to make some s’mores, starting a few different card games.

 

Patrick comes up behind Stephanie, draping his hoodie over her exposed shoulders and kissing her cheek. “You feel like a game of cards?”

 

She makes a face and sighs, “Nah. Not really.” 

 

“Me either.” He smiles and bites at his bottom lip “I have an idea though” she looks up at him suspiciously as he nudges her up to follow him. He makes various gestures, trying to communicate being quiet and nonchalant about what he’s about to do.

 

Patrick slowly pulls a bottle of wine and two solo cups off of the picnic table and nods his head towards the lake. Stephanie grins and follows close behind him. They make their way to the dock and swing their legs over the edge. Patrick pours each of them a glass and raises his cup, “To us?” 

 

“To us.” She nods with a smile, “clinking” the plastic cups together. 

 

Half way through the bottle they deiced it’s a good idea to lay down. They lay on the dock, legs still hanging over the side and a mostly empty bottle of wine next to them. Patrick tries his best to impress her with his constellation knowledge even though he’s pretty gone. She just giggles and goes along with it, planting light kisses on his neck and cheek and just generally enjoying his company.

 

Stephanie goes to kiss his cheek one more time when Patrick turns his head and catches her lips.

 

“Gotcha.” He grins, slightly slurring. She giggles and rolls to her belly, leaning over him and kissing him again. He snakes his arms around her and pulls her closer. He rolls them over, putting Stephanie on her back. He pushes at his hoodie and she sits up enough to pull it and her tank top off. He moans lightly and kisses down her neck, leaving light marks on his way down her chest. He kisses down her stomach, smirking at the slight mews coming from Stephanie. He unbuttons her jeans and pulls them down enough to nibble at her hipbone. She moans, bucking her hips and pulling at his shirt. He pulls it off and tosses it to the pile, covering her body with his.

 

She reaches down to undo his belt when a voice breaks the heavy air.

 

“Yo! That was MY bottle of wine you fucking thief. I expected- …you not to be half naked and making out with your girlfriend! Holy shit!” Pete belly laughs, blocking his eyes. He tries to catch his breath as Patrick is spewing curse words at him and Stephanie is scrambling to pull Patricks hoodie back on to cover up. “Andy! Yo Hurley! You’ll never guess what they’re doing on your dock!” He yells, running back to the house.

 

“Oh like it’s the first fucking time it’s happened,” Patrick spits out, buckling his belt again. Stephanie is flushed red from the booze and embarrassment and tries to cover her laughter. Hearing her softens Patrick a little and he rubs the back of his head. “Sorry Pete’s such a dick.”

 

She shakes her head and kisses him lightly. “It’s no big deal baby. Maybe we should go back to the house though.”

 

He laughs and hands her, her shirt, “Yeah, probably,” He agrees, pulling his shirt back on and helping her up from her sitting position. He laces their fingers together and leads her back to the house.


	5. Princess Patricia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight NSFW.

After everyone leaves the bon fire and finds their own spots to crash, the house is silent. It's late. Or rather, early. But not everyone is asleep. 

 

Patrick and Stephanie lay on the fold out couch in Andy’s living room, their heads still slightly swimming from the alcohol. The huge house has really done a 180 since the barbecue. Everything is so quiet and dark. Enough to drive a person crazy. Patrick’s sigh breaks the silence for a moment and he slides his hand under the covers, reaching for Stephanie’s. She grins to herself and laces their fingers together. 

 

Patrick jumps lightly and smiles, “You’re up.” 

 

“I am,” she giggles. He leans over and kisses her lightly, moving to her nose and chin.

 

“I can’t sleep.” He mumbles and she sighs, cuddling into his chest. Patrick hums in agreement, rubbing her back.

 

“I have an idea.” She whispers into his shoulder.

 

He kisses her head and smiles, “What’s that, babe?” 

 

“Ever gone skinny dipping?”

 

Patrick blinks and turns over on his side, “Are you suggesting we go right now?”

 

Stephanie shrugs, sliding out of the bed and pulling the blanket with her. Patrick blinks and hops out of bed, pulling a pillow with him. They make their way back down to the dock and lay the blanket out. Stephanie starts stripping the pajamas she borrowed from Andy and Patrick can’t help but stare. She glances at him over her shoulder and laughs. “Are you coming or are you just going to stare?”

 

Patrick blinks and grins, “Sorry. Sorry yeah. Yeah I’m coming.” He strips his shirt and boxers, throwing them next to Stephanie’s.

 

She jumps in with him following close behind, “How the fuck can it be so cold in summer.” Patrick yells, shivering.

 

She giggles and swims over to him, “Awww my poor baby.” She coos, kissing him lightly. “I can help you though.”

 

“Yeah?” He grins, pulling her closer to him.

 

“Mhm.” She purrs, kissing him lightly. She waits until his hands are behind her neck and she dunks him under the water. He pops back up, talking a gulp of air. She can’t help but throw her head back in laughter.

 

“Evil.” He chuckles, flipping his hair off his forehead.

 

“Hey, you’re not cold anymore are you?” He just laughs and shakes his head, swimming a little ways out.

 

After a while, they both tire of swimming and make their way back to the dock. Patrick makes it back first and he waits for Stephanie to make her way back. Once she’s on the blanket, Patrick’s lips catch hers and he moves her back, situating the pillow for her. He pulls away and kisses his way down her neck and shoulder, leaving light marks. She sighs, and runs her fingers through his hair and he moves his mouth down to her chest

 

Back at the house T’leah shuffles her way to the use the bathroom and gets a drink of water when she sees Pete staring out the sliding door. “Pete?” She whispers thinking he’s sleep walking.

 

Pete turns around quickly, “Shit I thought everyone was asleep.”

 

“They are I’m just getting a drink. What are you doing?” She asks, walking over to stand next to him. 

 

He grins and nods his head towards the lake. “Patrick and Stephanie.” She raises an eyebrow and looks towards the water. She quickly looks back at Pete because they are clearly horizontal for a reason.

 

“Pete you are such a pervert.”

 

He chuckles and slowly slides the door open, “I’m going out there.”

 

“No you are not. Leave them alone, Pete.” 

 

“I am so doing it.” He mumbles, darting out the door. She blinks and runs after him, trying her best not to trip over something.

 

“Pete! Peter get back here!” He looks behind his shoulder and grins, but it quickly drops when she tackles him, throwing both of them into the water. She wrestles with him and finally gets his arms behind his back. Patrick and Stephanie look up and try their best to cover up.

 

“Don’t worry. We didn’t see anything. We’re just going back inside. Aren’t we Pete?” T’leah says slightly out of breath. He mumbles something and she pulls on his arms, “Tell them we’re going back inside and you’re sorry.” She says through her teeth.

 

“OW, we’re going back inside and I’m sorry fuck!” T’leah huffs in approve and escorts him with his hands behind his back, up to the house and Patrick and Stephanie laugh.

 

“Now. Where were we?” Patrick asks, kissing down her stomach. She sighs and giggles as he blows a raspberry on her belly.

 

“Patrick cut it out!” She says, squirming around. He chuckles against her skin and kisses below her belly button. He lets his hand wonder down her leg and he feels her tense up. “Patrick I’ve…never..” She says, biting her lip.

 

“Never what?” He ask, moving his hand to rest on her hip.

 

“I’ve never-" She starts, trying to find the right words. “I’ve never..no one’s got it in before..?” He perches an eyebrow at her and she sighs with frustration. “I’ve never done the do? This isn’t a communal dip bowl? No wang has been in my area before.” She huffs and it finally clicks with him. 

 

He chuckles lightly and kisses her nose. “Okay that was an interesting way of explaining it but, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. I promise.” 

 

“No really. I want to I just thought I should tell you.” 

 

He chuckles lightly and pushes her hair off of her face, “Babe, I am not taking your virginity on Andy’s dock.”

 

Her face scrunches up in disgust and she shakes her head, “First off. Do not say the V word again or I’m naming your penis Princess WangDang. And two, I want this Patrick. I really do.”

 

He smiles and kisses her lightly, “Okay, okay. But please don’t name my penis. It’s kind of emasculating. He has feelings too you know. “

 

He laughs, kissing down her neck and she sighs, “Princess Dongthina. Oh! Oh wait no! Princess Patricia!”

 

Patrick twitches and shakes his head, throwing a hand over her mouth, “Please don’t say my mom’s name while we’re naked. I didn’t do anything to deserve that kind of torture.“ She giggles behind his hand and nods. He takes his hand off of her mouth and she starts to crack. Patrick smiles and chuckles at her, “What’s so funny?” 

 

“You’re named after your mom.” Stephanie howls and he growls, pressing his lips against hers hard. 

 

She sighs into his mouth and he nips at her lip, “That’s better.” He smirks and she rolls her eyes. “But in all honesty. You’re sure about this?” He asks, rubbing his hand over her arm.

 

“I’m sure.” She nods. “And you’ll stop me if you need to, right?” He asks, kissing down her chest. She nods and he slides his way down her body, kissing over her hips and down the inside of her thighs. She moans and bucks her hips, running her fingers through his hair. He vibrates a low moan against her and looks up. She looks down, panting slightly and nods, giving her consent. She bites down hard on her lip but quickly lets it go, letting out a loud sigh as he moves his mouth over her. He rest his hands on her hips and moves his mouth over her clit, sucking lightly. She grabs at his hair and desperately grinds against him. 

 

He kisses his way back up her body, placing a soft kiss on her lips. She lets out a breath against his lips and he kisses her cheek, “You okay?” She nods and smiles and he positions himself over her. He slides in slowly, kissing her neck. He gives a pump and she hisses and bites her lip. She tries to blink back a stray tear and Patrick starts to pull out.

 

She grabs his arm and shakes her head, “Oh no you don’t.”

 

“But babe-“ He starts and she kisses him hard.

 

“Just. Just give me a minute."

 

He gives her a concerned look but stays where he is. He wraps his arms around her and kisses her shoulder. “I’m not moving till you say so. I promised to never hurt you, remember?” 

 

“I remember.” She smiles at him, kissing his ear. After a while, Stephanie experimentally wiggles her hips, rolling them against him slowly.

 

He lets out a small moan and kisses her shoulder again, “You okay now?” He asks pulling out and thrusting back in slowly, still holding on to her tightly. She moans and nods, wrapping her arms around his waist. He thrust slowly inside her, not wanting to cause anymore unnecessary pain. 

 

“Holy shit, Patrick.” She sighs, clawing lightly at his back. He keeps one arm wrapped around her and pulls the other out to massage her breast. He bites his lower lip, trying to keep a steady pace, wanting to pleasure her first. He kisses down her chest, and wraps his mouth over her nipple. Stephanie throws her head back with a moan and pants hard, feeling her climax rush over her. The closer she gets to her peak the only thing she can manage to mumble is his name. Patrick quickens his pace slightly, reaching down to rub her clit. She arches her back high off the blanket, digging her nails deeper into his back and practically yells his name. Patrick thrust once more, reaching his own climax and riding hers out with her. 

 

Stephanie pants hard, and stares up at Patrick, “Holy fuck,” She sighs.

 

He chuckles, trying to catch his own breath, “Thank you?” 

 

“No, really, thank YOU.” She grins at him. He chuckles and kisses her lightly, rolling over to her left side.

 

She winces when she rolls over to face him and Patrick jumps lightly, resting a hand on her side, “You okay, babe?”

 

She giggles lightly and scoots closer to him, “I’m more than okay.” He smiles and kisses the top of her head, pulling her tight against him. “Maybe we should go back inside. I really don’t wanna risk mosquito bites in weird places.” She mumbles, half asleep already.

 

Patrick chuckles and kisses her forehead, “Good point. Come on.” She gets up with a sigh and they put their clothes back on, dragging the pillow and blanket behind them. They remake their bed and plop down, falling asleep with arms and legs tangled together.


	6. Wentz Is A Troll

The morning sun plays through the window and over T'Leah's closed eyes. The warmth is nice and she stretches, her body moving against a muscled one. 

 

She cracks open an eye and decides that while it feels nice, it is way too bright on her day off and way too early. So she slides out from under Andy's arm and closes the curtain over his window. 

 

She turns to the bed again, watching him reach blindly at her spot on the bed and smiles softly. He's still asleep, but just as adorable. If not more. 

 

Quietly she grabs her toothbrush and tiptoes out of the room to the bathroom and on her way, she peaks into the living room to see Steph and Patrick cuddled on the couch. T'Leah smiles to herself, knowing what last night was for her friend and she backs back into the hall to enter the bathroom. 

 

While she brushes her teeth, she flips through her social media on her phone and upon opening twitter, she freezes. She has a few direct messages and a little more than a few interactions. 

 

Someone got a photo of him holding her hand in the grocery store last night. 

 

She swallows her panic and slowly sets her phone down and away from her. She tries to control her breathing and finishes brushing her teeth quickly. She throws her hair up in a bun and throws some water on her face. When her phone buzzes with another notification, she gives into her anxiety and she falls to the ground, burying her face in her hands. 

 

"What the hell," She moans softly and bangs her head on the cupboard. 

 

It was happening. Word was getting out and while Andy is pretty good at keeping himself off the radar, she still didn't like being permanently labeled in the universe as the girlfriend of Fall Out Boy's drummer. It wasn't even an official thing. They were just fucking around. But there it was, plastered all over the fucking internet. 

 

"Tee?" She hears Andy's tired voice outside the door and she stands quickly, wiping the very few tears that made their way over her cheeks. She checks the mirror once to make sure she looks ok before opening the door. It doesn't fool him.

 

"What wrong?" He asks, stepping into the bathroom and taking her hand and she frowns, shaking her head. 

 

"I'm fine," She defends and he shakes his head. 

 

"No you're not, what happened?" He asks, keeping his voice down so that he doesn't wake anyone. 

 

"Nothing, Andy, ok? Stop pressing," She mumbles, irritated and he just frowns at her until she gives. "Fine, ok, fucking hell. Someone got a picture of us at the market yesterday and it's all over the internet and my twitter is blowing up, ok?" She growls and he closes his eyes, sighing in frustration. 

 

"Dammit, I'm sorry," He mumbles, running a hand through his hair and she shakes her head. 

 

"I don't like having pictures of myself all over the internet, Andy," She says quietly and he looks down at her, mumbling an apology again before pulling her into his chest. 

 

"I know. I'm sorry. We'll have to watch ourselves," He says and she can practically hear his brain rolling over something.

 

"What are you thinking?" She growls and he sighs. 

 

"I just- I know you don't want to be in the spotlight and everything, but like, would it be so bad? It's not like I get major publicity. You can just do what Marie does. There's literally, like, 6 pictures of her out there. I kind of like people knowing your mine," He mumbles and she looks at the ground. 

 

"Andy, we're just fucking around," She says quietly. 

 

"Are we?" He asks and she raises her eyes to his. 

 

"What else are we doing? All we do is fuck," She practically snaps at him and he glares a little. 

 

"Maybe that's all it is for you, but I was thinking we were going a different direction. Apparently not," He says defensively before leaving the bathroom and she sighs, following him out into his bedroom. 

 

"Andy, that's not what I meant. I'm just saying we aren't really doing the whole relationship thing. This started on sex-"

 

"And what if I want more?" He asks when she closes the door to the bedroom and she pauses, looking at him and he sighs, shaking his head. "What if I want more?" He repeats and she watches him take a seat on the edge of the bed. He buries his face in his hands.

 

"I like you, Tee. A lot," He mumbles and she walks over to sit beside him. 

 

"But do you like me because I'm a good fuck, or do you really like me? Like relationship like me? Because they are two very different ideas of liking someone," She says, running a hand through his hair and he sits up, looking at her. 

 

"I don't have fuck buddies. If I'm with someone, I'm with someone," He all but growls. 

 

"Ok," She nods, scooting back on the bed to lay back down in her spot. 

 

"Ok?" He asks, confused and she snuggles under the covers. 

 

"That's what I said," She yawns and opens her twitter on her phone to set it to private before setting it on the side table. 

 

"So what does that mean?" He asks, still confused and she sighs, moving the blankets aside and patting the spot beside her.

 

"Come cuddle, boyfriend," She says and he snorts a short laugh. 

 

"Did you just say that?" He asks and she shoves her middle finger in his face as he crawls over to her and pulls her into him. 

 

"Shut up," She says and he smiles, pressing his lips to her neck and she searches for sleep. 

 

~*~

 

Everyone is up around noon. T'Leah and Andy wonder down to the kitchen where Mixon is cooking breakfast for everyone. T'Leah smiles, passing the couch where Patrick and Stephanie are still passed out. 

 

She catches Pete on the way into the kitchen. He's attempting to sneak over to the couch and when she notices, she grabs him by the hair and drags him with her. 

 

"Ah! What the hell!" He groans. 

 

"You are a troll, Wentz," She laughs, making him sit at the table as Andy grabs them some plates of pancakes and vegan bacon. 

 

"But it's my job!" He moans, spearing a hand through his hair. 

 

"Not this time," She says and sits beside him. 

 

"But-"

 

"No," She shakes her head at him and he sighs, pouting into the plate that Andy sets in front of him. 

 

"But seriously, should someone wake them up?" Taylor laughs from the other side of the table and Pete nods frantically.

 

"No, they're fine," Andy says, knowing full well what happened last night. 

 

"Maybe we should see if they want to move to a room?" T'Leah asks. "Get them out of the living room?" 

 

"Nah. Patrick can sleep through a nuclear explosion," He says, taking a bite of his fake bacon. 

 

"Steph, too," She says and his hand snakes under the table to rest on her thigh protectively. 

 

"So what's the plan for today?" Pete grumbles. 

 

"It's supposed to be in the 90's. Beach day?" Mixon asks, coming over to sit beside Taylor. 

 

"Yeah and we can do another grill out. Bon fire," Andy says and they all agree. 

 

"We can break out the boat!" Mixon smiles happily and Andy chuckles, nodding. 

 

"Boat?" T'Leah smiles and he nods, winking at her. 

 

"Maybe I'll even let you drive!" He says excitedly and Pete makes an annoyed sound from beside them. 

 

"You're sickening," He sticks his tongue out. 

 

"You're just pissed cause Meagan isn't here," T'Leah fires at him and he makes a face at her. 

 

"Did you catch the picture on twitter this morning?" Mixon asks quietly and Andy looks over at T'Leah. 

 

"Yeah. We're handling it," Andy says and T'Leah smiles a little. 

 

"Does Hurls got a girlfriend?" Pete sings and T'Leah kicks Pete's shin, earning a yelp from him. "You were put on this earth to hurt me!" He points at her, grabbing at his leg. 

 

"You love it," She winks and Andy laughs from beside her, leaning in and kissing her head before taking her empty plate with his to the sink. She watches him rinse them and put them into the dishwasher and smiles. 

 

She could get used to that being her boyfriend. 

 

~*~

 

Stephanie wakes up with Patrick’s arm slung over her waist and she smiles, rubbing his forearm when she feels someone staring at her.

 

She jumps lightly and puts a hand over her heart, “Pete what the hell is your problem!” She quietly scolds to the smaller man sitting on the loveseat. She has no idea how long he has been staring at them, but she feels like it’s been a sizable amount of time.

 

He just huffs and crosses his arms, “You guys are no fun. I don’t appreciate it.” He sighs. She thinks for a minute and motions for him to come to the couch. He arches an eyebrow and walks over to her cautiously. She slides out of bed and motions for him to take her spot. He grins and slides into her spot.

 

Patrick wakes up not much later and it takes him a minute to register who’s in his bed, “Pete what the fuck!” Patrick yells, punching at him. Pete belly laughs so hard he almost falls off the couch.

 

“You really shouldn’t encourage him, Steph.” T’leah sighs, walking through the living room tying her bathing suit top.  Stephanie is laughing so hard she can’t even answer her.

 

T’leah shakes her head at them as he peaks her head out of the bathroom door, pulling her hair up, “Okay. Time to get your bathing suits on you fucking maniacs.”

 

Pete jumps off the couch and runs to his room and Patrick shakes his head at him, “I’m going to kill him one day.” Patrick sighs, going to borrow a suit from Andy.

 

Stephanie pouts and looks back at T’leah, “I forgot my bathing suit.”

 

Taylor happens to come downstairs at that time and smiles at her, “We’ll go get you one!” She suggests and T’leah gasps,”Oooo shopping!” Stephanie giggles and sees Patrick coming out of Andy’s room.

 

“Hey baby-‘ she grins and gives him a kiss, ‘we’re going shopping, okay?”

 

Patrick pouts and plays with her fingers, “You’re leaving?” He whines at his feet.

 

Stephanie glares at T’leah for making a gagging noise and goes back to him, “It’ll just be for an hour or so Patrick. We won’t lose her. We promise.” Patrick whines and kisses her again, keeping a tight grip on her hand as they drag her out.

 

“Someone likes you” T’leah grins, pulling a tank top over her bathing suit top and hops into Andy’s car. Stephanie just rolls her eyes, and waves at a pouty Patrick in the driveway, making Taylor giggle as they get into the car.

 

~*~

 

“What about this one?” Stephanie ask holding up a one-piece and T’leah and Taylor both shake their heads.

 

“What about this one?” Taylor ask holding up a high-waisted two piece and Stephanie’s eyes go wide, “No. No two-pieces.”

 

“Yes two pieces! Patrick is going to flip his shit trust me.” Taylor giggles, pulling her to the dressing room with T’leah following close behind them. Stephanie huffs into the dressing room and tries the suit on.

 

“Well?” T’leah ask from behind the door. 

 

“I don’t know guys.”

 

“Just let us see it for crying out loud.”

 

Stephanie sighs and opens up the door, “You look amazing!” Taylor exclaims, making her twirl around.

 

“You think?” They both nod and Stephanie shrugs but smiles.

 

“Hurry up and change so we can get back.” Taylor says shooing her back into the dressing room.

 

They make it back to Andy’s house and push Stephanie into the house. “Alright alright I’m going, fuck.” She laughs, swatting them off and walking into the bathroom.

 

“You might want to go see what your girlfriend bought.” Taylor smirks at Patrick, nodding to the bathroom. Patrick gives her a questioning look and walks over to the closed door.

 

He knocks and waits for the door to open, “Holy…shit…” Patrick mumbles, eyeing her up and down. 

 

She blushes from head to toe and shakes her head, “It’s not that great.”

 

“Yeah it’s not great. It’s fucking fantastic.” He grins, crowding her back into the bathroom and locking the door.

 

~*~

 

Patrick searches around the house, looking for Pete and finds him talking quietly to Andy.

 

Patrick smiles weakly and rubs his hand on the back of his head, “Can I um. Can I talk to you guys?” He asks and Pete nods enthusiastically, pulling a chair out for him at the kitchen table.

 

“What’s on your mind?” Pete asks, leaning his head on his hand.

 

“I am..way over my fucking head, guys.” Pete looks concerned and makes gesture for him to continue talking. Patrick sighs, thinking of the right words, “I have it bad for Steph. I mean..bad and I don’t know what to do. It’s only been, what? Not even a month and I don’t know what to do when she’s not around.”

 

“I know what you mean.” Andy smiles weakly at him and they both look to Pete, tapping his finger on his beer bottle and looking in deep thought. “So. What do you think, Pete?”

 

Pete thinks for a beat and takes another sip, before setting his bottle back down, “Well personally, I think you guys are lucky as fuck. If you really, truly think that you could potentially love these girls, then keep them around. But I’m telling you this as a friend; be careful.  Not just for you, because I know you guys can handle yourselves, but for them too. If it gets out about you guys and things go south, how well do you think they could handle it? Make sure you keep them and yourselves safe, okay?” He ask, looking between the two of them.

 

“Baby? Sorry I hope I wasn’t interrupting.” Stephanie smiles at the doorway to the kitchen.

 

Patrick turns and smiles at her, “Nah you’re okay.”

 

“Okay good.” She giggles, pulling him out the backdoor with her and going towards the lake.

 

Pete pats Andy on their back, “Alright then. Let’s go fuck shit up.” He says, downing his beer and walking out to towards the backyard. Andy laughs and follows him out, helping Mixon with the boat. 


	7. Michigan Natives Love Their Boats

"When do I get to drive?" T'Leah smiles from beside Andy on the motor-boat and Andy rolls his eyes. Everyone is packed at the back and T'Leah wants to drive and they haven't even pushed off the dock yet. 

 

"Let me get us out first," He laughs, shaking his head. 

 

"You said I could drive," She glares at him and he sighs. 

 

"When I get us passed the traffic, you can," He says, easing out and away from the shore. 

 

"You said she could drive!" Stephanie calls from her spot beside Patrick. 

 

"I know I said she could drive!" He exclaims. 

 

"Then why am I not driving?" T'Leah asks and he frowns at her. 

 

"Are you serious?" He says, his face completely void of emotion.

 

"You have so little faith in me," She grins and he sighs, looking around to make sure no boats were coming and he slides over, allowing her to take hold of the wheel and gas. 

 

She looks around, making sure it's clear before gunning it. Andy makes a noise of hysteria as she pushes on.

 

"Faster!" Stephanie screams over the wind and T'Leah winks over her shoulder, pushing it on. Patrick is holding onto Stephanie and she's laughing hysterically at his frightened expression. 

 

Taylor, Pete and Mixon are smiling at the Michigan natives in their element. 

 

"Waves!" Andy points and T'Leah doesn't slow and when they hit it, they fly into the air very briefly and Andy decides that is his time to take back the wheel. 

 

He slows it to a wake and glares at her. 

 

"What?" She laughs innocently and he tries to hide his smile as he finds a nice spot to anchor. 

 

"You're insane," He chuckles, helping Mixon with the anchor. 

 

"No, just from the state of lakes," Stephanie smiles, standing and stretching. 

 

"That was terrifying," Patrick looks like he is about to hurl and he shakes his head, going below the deck to find some water in the cabin. 

 

"What a baby," Stephanie laughs, following him in. 

 

Taylor rolls her eyes and comes over to where T'Leah is putting on her sunblock and starts lathering up with her. 

 

"They call themselves men," She winks an T'Leah lets out a loud laugh, putting the lotion on her arms. 

 

"Seriously," T'Leah smiles and Andy walks over, shaking his head with an amused look on his face. 

 

"You're crazy," He points, leaning down and flicking her nose. 

 

"I'm fun," She argues and he shrugs. 

 

"True," He smiles and plops down in the seat beside her. "I think you killed Patrick," He says. The tiny man has yet to emerge with Stephanie and either he's throwing up or they are having their own private party. 

 

"Possibly," T'Leah says, standing and peaking over the edge of the boat. Before she can make another move, Pete takes a running start from his spot on the boat and jumps over her head and into the lake. He carries his screams under and T'Leah chuckles, shaking her head. 

 

"Wentz and I better not be the only ones getting in the water," She says, peaking over her shoulder and Mixon lays over the seats, trying to soak up some sun. 

 

"I'm happy staying dry for now," He sighs and Taylor laughs, coming over beside T'Leah. 

 

"I'll go in with you," She says and T'Leah smiles. 

 

"Awww! Water buddies!" She squeaks obnoxiously and they decide to jump on three. However, she never gets to 2 because Andy has his arms around her waist and is diving with her into the water. 

 

"Andy!" She screams and the last syllable of his name is drowned in the water. 

 

T'Leah comes up first and she catches her breath and once he bobs back up with that shit eating grin on his face, she dunks him under again. 

 

"You shithead!" She yells and he smiles, pressing close to her before she can dunk him again and he is laughing into her neck. 

 

"I thought this was your element!" He exclaims as she fights him. 

 

"It is when I'm not being shoved into it violently!" She laughs and before she can argue more, his lips are pressing to hers. 

 

"Mixon, get your ass in the water, I'm not third wheeling this!" Taylor yells in the distance, but Andy and T'Leah ignore it. Andy's arms are around her and he is hold her in the water, keeping her afloat and she runs her hands through his wet hair, messing it up even more. She smiles, leaning in close and kissing water droplets from his face before pressing her lips to his and drinking him in. 

 

His hands are running up her back and she sighs into his mouth when she hears Stephanie's scream come over them and they are suddenly jolted in her waves and completely soaked. 

 

"Dammit, Steph," T'Leah laughs, shaking her head at her friend that just canon balled on them. 

 

"Where's Patrick?" Andy smiles, looking up at the boat again and watching Taylor try to drag Mix over the edge. 

 

"He's… laying down for a minute. He'll be out in a bit," She smiles and T'Leah catches that glimpse in her eyes. 

 

"Patrick!" Pete whines, swimming around aimlessly. 

 

"He better!" Andy sighs, swimming backwards and laying back in the water. 

 

"Are we not entertaining enough?" T'Leah snaps playfully and he chuckles, shaking his head at her. 

 

"Oh you're plenty entertaining, I just want someone sane to talk to," He teases and T'Leah splashes him with a grin. 

 

"I'm not sane?" Pete pouts. 

 

"No," They all say in unison and Pete makes a vulgar face and splashes them. 

 

Patrick emerges a few minutes later and joins them in the water. Of course he gravitates to Stephanie's side and hands her a beer that he grabbed for her on the way out and she smiles, letting her body float beside his. 

 

Eventually Mixon starts the grill on the boat and they all climb back on to dry a little before they start lunch. 

 

"Will you go grab some of the veggie burgers in the fridge, Hurley?" Mixon asks and Andy heads towards the cabin. He looks at T'Leah shortly, nodding his head for her to follow him. 

 

"What's up?" She asks when the door is shut and he smiles, pressing her to the wall and leaning down to press his lips to hers. She smiles into the kiss and grinds her hips to his. Almost too soon, he pulls away. 

 

"Wow," She breaths and he chuckles, stepping back. "Hey, you can't just kiss me like that and leave," She whines, pulling at his hands and he sighs, coming back to her to press his lips to hers again, but longer. It's deep and this feels different from the other kisses they've shared. The countless moments don't compare to this and she winds her arms around him, pressing close and moaning slightly. 

 

"Hurley!" Mixon calls impatiently and Andy pulls back again, frowning. 

 

"Sorry," He laughs pathetically and she shrugs. 

 

"I'll get you later," She smiles and he shakes his head, smiling sheepishly. 

 

"Is that a promise?" He asks, pulling the burgers out of the fridge and she smirks, pressing her lips to the corner of his mouth. 

 

"Definitely." 

 

~*~

 

The group eats and stays on the boat until the sun starts to set and T’leah bothers Andy about driving back to the house while he helps Mix with the anchor. Before he can answer there is a mixed chorus of yeses and adamant and firm no’s’ mostly from Andy and Patrick.

 

She huffs and sits back down in her seat, defeated. Taylor pats her head and she side-eyes her but laughs shaking her head. Stephanie hisses and moves carefully off the back of the seat and Patrick immediately jumps to attention, grabbing her shoulder.

 

“Ah fuck, Patrick. Not helping. Not helping at all.”

 

“I’m sorry! I don’t even know whats wrong!”

 

She sighs and juts out her lower lip, “I forgot sunscreen.” She sighs, carefully leaning on Patrick’s shoulder.

 

He pouts his lip in sympathy and kisses her head, “Andy has some stuff at the house. Remind me when we get there.” She nods and whines lightly at the slight sting in her shoulders.

 

They finally make it back to the dock and Mixon starts on the fire; Taylor helping him pull the logs from the pile. Andy sits on a chair and pats his lap at T’leah, she pulls the hood of Andy’s jacket onto her head and smiles, sliding into his lap.

 

He pulls her towards him by the hood and hears someone clearing their throat, “We still know what you’re doing the hood doesn’t hide anything.” Pete grumbles. 

 

“Okay we seriously need to get Meagan out here.” Stephanie chuckles walking back from the house Patrick. Pete glares and pouts in his chair and Steph and Patrick laugh. Stephanie sits on Patrick’s lap and he rubs the lotion carefully into her back and reaches around to tap her nose with it. She giggles and rubs it in, leaning against him.

 

“So Patrick, you gonna sing for us?” Pete grins, leaning back in the lawn chair. Everyone pokes and prods at him and he shakes his head no and hides his face behind Stephanie’s back.

 

“Alright. Stephanie will sing for us.” T’leah grins and her eyes go wide.

 

Patrick pokes his head out from behind her shoulder and gives her a serious look, “You sing?”

 

She shrugs and turns bright red, “I ..sometimes yeah.”

 

T’leah rolls her eyes and leans back against Andy, “Bullshit. I can’t sing anything without you harmonizing with me from your bedroom. Besides that I’ve heard your private concerts.”

 

Stephanie glares a hole in her forehead and Patrick kisses her cheek, “I would really like to hear you sing.”

 

She huffs and runs her fingers through her hair, “I can’t..I mean I don’t even have a guitar or anything.”

 

Mixon shakes his head, “That was a dumb thing to say, Stephanie.” He says walking back to the boat and hopping in. She gives him a confused look until she realizes he’s walking back with an acoustic. Patrick giggles and shakes his head at her. Mixon grins and pushes it into her hands.

 

She growls under her breath and grabs it from him, “You’re a fucking peach.” He laughs and moves back to sit in between Taylor’s legs.

 

“If you really wanna impressed ask her to sing something from Soul Punk.” T’leah grins with a wink at Patrick.

 

His head whips back to hers and he bites his lip, “You liked Soul Punk?” 

 

“More than her own life.” T’leah smiles over at them.

 

“Shut UP, Tee. “ She grumbles and fumbles with the chords. She takes a breath and starts strumming the guitar.

 

" _You got a fast car_

_I want a ticket to anywhere_

_Maybe we make a deal_

_Maybe together we can get somewhere_

_Any place is better_

_Starting from zero got nothing to lose_

_Maybe we’ll make something_

_Me myself I got nothing to prove_ ” 

 

Everyone’s silent and watching her but the only person she’s aware of is Patrick. 

 

“ _You got a fast car_

_I got a plan to get us out of here_

_I been working at the convenience store_

_Managed to save just a little bit of money_

_Won’t have to drive too far_

_Just ‘cross the border and into the city_

_You and I can both get jobs_

_And finally see what it means to be living_

 

_See my old man’s got a problem_

_He live with the bottle that’s the way it is_

_He says his body’s too old for working_

_His body’s too young to look like his_

_My mama went off and left him_

_She wanted more from life than he could give_

_I said somebody’s got to take care of him_

_So I quit school and that’s what I did_ ” 

 

She bites her lips and takes a shaky breath,

 

“ _You got a fast car_

_Is it fast enough so we can fly away?_

_We gotta make a decision_

_Leave tonight or live and die this way_

 

_So remember when we were driving driving in your car_

_Speed so fast I felt like I was drunk_

_City lights lay out before us_

_And your arm felt nice wrapped ‘round my shoulder_

_And I had a feeling that I belonged_

_I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone_

 

_You got a fast car_

_We go cruising, entertain ourselves_

_You still ain’t got a job_

_And I work in a market as a checkout girl_

_I know things will get better_

_You’ll find work and I’ll get promoted_

_We’ll move out of the shelter_

_Buy a bigger house and live in the suburbs_ ” 

 

Patrick runs a hand over her back and tilts his head, paying close attention to her,

 

“ _So remember when we were driving driving in your car_

_Speed so fast I felt like I was drunk_

_City lights lay out before us_

_And your arm felt nice wrapped ‘round my shoulder_

_And I had a feeling that I belonged_

_I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone_

 

_You got a fast car_

_I got a job that pays all our bills_

_You stay out drinking late at the bar_

_See more of your friends than you do of your kids_

_I’d always hoped for better_

_Thought maybe together you and me find it_

_I got no plans I ain’t going nowhere_

_So take your fast car and keep on driving_

 

_So remember when we were driving driving in your car_

_Speed so fast I felt like I was drunk_

_City lights lay out before us_

_And your arm felt nice wrapped ‘round my shoulder_

_And I had a feeling that I belonged_

_I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone_

 

_You got a fast car_

_Is it fast enough so you can fly away?_

_You gotta make a decision_

_Leave tonight or live and die this way_ ” 

 

She sighs and tries her best to keep a few stray tears from falling on her cheeks. T’leah starts a loud cheer and claps, everyone else backing her up. Stephanie chuckles and stands up, bowing and setting the guitar down next to her. 

 

“Okay someone else’s turn to be embarrassed.” She says, wiping at her face. Patrick pulls her by her elbow, nodding towards the house.

 

“I think you should put some more lotion on your back.”

 

“Trick you brought the lotion out-OW!” Andy yelps, rubbing at his leg where T’leah pinched him. Making the “cut-it-out” sign. It clicks and he puts his hands up as an apology, turning his attention to Mixon fiddling with the guitar.

 

Patrick closes the deck door and pulls her to the right and against the wall, out of sight of the backyard.

 

She blinks and smiles up at him, “Yes?” She chuckles lightly. He shakes his head and smiles, wiping her face dry with the pad of his thumb.

 

“That was amazing, Steph.”

 

She shakes her head and looks down between them, “Nah. You’re just saying that.”

 

He shakes his head, and tilts her chin back up so she’s looking at him, “I’m not-" he mumbles against her lips, kissing her for a moment before breaking away and leaning down to her neck, "-it was fucking amazing.” He says before kissing down her neck. She sighs and tilts her head back, running her fingers through his hair.

 

“You’re not just saying that because I love Soul Punk, are you?” She sighs, bucking her hips against his, feeling his lips travel down the middle of her chest.

 

He chuckles into her skin and nips lightly, “No that was just a nice bonus.” She chuckles and he captures her lips again, “I’m falling for you, Stephanie.” Patrick sighs, closing his eyes and holding her head in his hands. She bites her lip, feeling her eyes well up again. She laughs lightly and smiles and he just holds her stare, “I’m serious. I’m falling. Hard. And it’s kinda freaking me out.” He almost whispers, his voice hitching.

 

Stephanie pulls him into a tight hug, trying but in failing in not getting his shirt wet.

 

“Me too.” She mumbles into his shoulder and he squeezes her tighter, burying his face into her neck.

 

They stay like for a moment when Patrick sighs, “We should probably get back out there.” She grins, kissing the corner of his mouth. He giggles, lacing her fingers in his and walking back out to the fire. 

 

Pete turns his head to see them coming back, “Wham bam thank you ma’am, much’?” He laughs and everyone groans.

 

“Seriously. Someone call Meagan.” Patrick laughs and Pete throws the pop top of his beer at him.

 


	8. Bye Bye Fuck City

"Can we stay here forever?" T'Leah moans from the bed as Andy puts some clothes in his traveling case. 

 

"No, but after tour you can stay here as long as you want," He smiles down at her and turns to grab his chargers and stuff them in with his clothes. 

 

"Roomies," She sings, stretching a bit to awaken her lazy muscles. 

 

"Oh yeah, ok," He laughs, shaking his head. He sets the case down by the door and turns, surveying the room to see if he forgot anything. He makes sure everything is unplugged since he won't be using the room for a while and he sighs, crawling onto the bed beside T'Leah and resting against her side, face down. 

 

"Thank you," She says quietly, rolling onto her side and playing with his curling hair. He mumbles something inaudible into the pillow and she chuckles to herself, leaning over and pressing her lips to his hair. 

 

He turns his head just slightly to peak at her and she gives him a soft smile. He sighs, scooting towards her more and leaning his face into her neck. 

 

"I love touring, but I will miss this bed and you in it," He says and she laughs quietly, continuing to run her fingers through his hair. He relaxes against her, letting her continue. She looks down at him. His closed eyes. Completely relaxed features. He's so beautiful and he makes her so happy. 

 

"When tour is over can we come back here and never leave?" She whispers and he lifts his head to look at her. 

 

"Yes," He smirks slightly, leaning in to press his lips to hers quickly. When he pulls away, she pulls him back and captures his lips again and they stay like that for a few moments. Him laying over her, completely relaxed in her arms. Her fingers combing through his curls and their lips moving together. 

 

"Hurley!" Mixon calls in the distance and Andy continues to kiss her, ignoring him. When he hears his name again, however, he sighs, pulling away from T'Leah and leaning his head on hers. 

 

"I'll be right back," He says and she nods, letting him untangle himself from her arms and he jogs out of the room. 

 

Without him covering her, she feels cold and snuggles under the covers. When he doesn't return after a minute, she reaches for her phone on the side table. 

 

She browses her social media for a moment, ignoring the questions that are flooding her feed and she opens Instagram. She doesn't follow many people, but the first to show up is one by Pete and the photo makes her freeze. 

 

She stares at herself. It's from yesterday on the boat and she's in the water with Andy, his arms around her. They aren't the focus, rather the scenery is, but it's clearly Andy and her in the water. 

 

She peaks down at the comments and some are compliments on the quality photo, but there are a good chunk of comments that consist of 'who's that' and 'does andy have a girlfriend?'

 

"Wentz," She growls and in a blink, she is out of bed and running downstairs. She sees Andy out the front door, helping Mixon pack the car and she looks into the kitchen to see Pete eating pineapple out of the can. 

 

"Pete!" She yells and he looks up mid bite. 

 

"Yes?" He asks, innocently and she glares, stomping towards him. 

 

"Take the picture off Instagram," She points angrily and he smiles, shaking his head. 

 

"I knew you'd love that," He says and she punches him in the arm. "Ow!" He complains, backing up. 

 

"Take it down!" She says, angry tears in her eyes. 

 

"Why?" He asks, confused and she punches him again. "Hey!" He whines, setting the can of fruit down on the counter. 

 

"I want my privacy! I don't want our relationship plastered all over the internet and you have like, 3 million people following you! I don't want my life surveyed by fangirls that I have to sell shirts to!" 

 

"It's already-"

 

"Now!" She borderline screeches, punching him in the arm again, harder now. 

 

"Fine! Jesus, ok, I'll take it down!" He cries, getting his phone out and finding the picture. 

 

"What's going on?" Andy asks, walking in and perching an eyebrow. 

 

"He posted a picture of us online and now I'm going to get murdered at one of the concerts!" She hisses and glares at Pete. He sticks his tongue out at her and she makes a move to jump on him, but Andy's arm comes around her waist. 

 

"You're so violent!" Pete exclaims. 

 

"And you're a child!" She yells and he rolls his eyes, making a funny face at her and she glares and shakes her head. 

 

"Soon," She tells him and he makes a 'poo i'm so scared' face. 

 

"Pete," Andy sighs. 

 

"I took it down!" The 34 year old whines childishly.

 

"Don't do it again, please. She has to keep working and she can't if she gets hounded at the shows," He says and Pete sighs, nodding. 

 

"Ok, sorry," He says, holding his hands up. 

 

"Thank you," Andy nods, turning to T'Leah. 

 

"Fucking hell," She grumbles and turns to walk out of the kitchen. 

 

"I packed a cooler for everyone for lunch on the way there!" Taylor exclaims, wheeling a large cooler in. 

 

"Are you two coming on tour?" Stephanie asks walking into the kitchen with Patrick hot on her heals. 

 

"Yeah, we're going to meet you at the Milwaukee show tonight. Leave from there. Gotta get some things together first," Mixon says. 

 

"I'm so excited!" Taylor smiles, bouncing on the balls of her feet. 

 

 

They all get to the venue about 3 hours before the doors open. Stephanie is ushered immediately over by the stage to prep for tonight and Jake calling for T'Leah's immediate help. She runs onto the bus to drop off her bag because Andy wants her to stay with him most of the time now. When she hops back off to run into the venue, she runs straight into Andy's chest. She can see the line for the show very clearly and she knows they're watching because they see him and they are cheering loudly. 

 

"Hey," She laughs, backing away and trying to look calm. "I'll see you later," She winks and goes to walk around him, but his hand catches hers. 

 

"Wait," He says, bringing her in close and she tries to pull away. 

 

"Andy," She hisses, looking over to the line nervously. 

 

"Remember what I said about wanting everyone knowing your mine?" He asks and her eyes go big. With a knowing grin, he leans in and presses his lips to hers fast and hard. Almost too soon, he pulls away and runs on the bus and she hears the crowd even more now. 

 

"God dammit," She mumbles, flushed, and turns to hurry into the building without looking over. She pouts, figuring it was going to happen sooner or later. 

 

Guess Andy decided it was going to be sooner. 


	9. Worst Birthday Ever

After a few weeks they finally make it the midpoint of the tour. 

 

Stephanie wakes up and lets out a loud yelp, “Hey…happy birthday.” T’leah’s propped up on her elbow, facing Stephanie. She grins, trying to hold back her laughter.

 

“What the fuck is your problem!” Stephanie yells trying to get her breathing back to normal. 

 

Patrick lets out a loud laugh from the bathroom and peeks his head out of the door, “Paybacks a bitch, huh?” 

 

“Oh that’s it. You’re dead.” Stephanie growls, throwing herself out of bed and towards the bathroom. Patrick yells and laughs as he’s tackled against the bathroom door.

 

“Okay…that’s my queue to leave.  Your present is on the table, Steph!” T’leah yells, closing the door behind her.

 

Stephanie grins and pins Patrick against the door and kisses him hard.

 

“So when do I get my birthday present?” She asks, perching an eyebrow.

 

Patrick grins and kisses her neck, “Funny you should ask.” He says, taking her hand and leading her out back to the bed. “No, Patrick. I was teasing I didn’t-“

 

“Just..let me at give it to you before you reject it.” He giggles, cutting her off. She sighs and watches him pull two boxes out from under the bed. She bites her lip and slowly takes them from him. She opens them up and gasps, although she’s not as happy as Patrick had imagined she would be.  

 

“Patrick..these lenses are way too expensive.”

 

He sighs and laughs lightly, shaking his head, “Well then you probably shouldn’t open the other one.” Stephanie glares at him and opens the smaller box, revealing a decent sized solitaire diamond necklace.

 

Stephanie shakes her head and puts the necklace back in the box, “It’s beautiful, really. And I appreciate it, but I can’t take them.”

 

“But why not?’ Patrick almost yells, throwing his head back, "Why won’t you let me spoil you, I don’t get it!” He says, throwing his hands up.

 

“Because I don’t need your fucking money and gifts, Patrick! I’ve told you that and you won’t listen to me! I just want you!”

 

“What the fuck ever.” Patrick sighs, shaking his head and striding out of the room.

 

Stephanie jumps lightly when the door slams shut and rest her head in her hands. After a few beats she pushes herself off the bed and opens the door to go look for Patrick.

 

She doesn’t have to look far. She feels a hand tug on her pajama bottoms and quickly looks to the floor. She gives him a small smile and he sighs, “I’m an idiot.”

 

She shakes her head and offers her hand, pulling him up off the floor, “Shut up and come cuddle with me. It’s my birthday, you have to do what I say.” He chuckles lightly as she leads them back to bed. She pulls the covers over them and tangles her legs in his, kissing his nose lightly.

 

~*~

 

They make it to the venue and Stephanie starts to set up her equipment, feeling Patrick wrap an arm around her waist and kiss her cheek, jogging off to the stage. She smiles and shakes her head at him and makes her way to her usual spot. Everything is going smoothly, and Stephanie is getting some great shots tonight. She couldn’t think of a better way to spend her birthday.

 

That is until Patrick starts talking between their songs.

 

“So um, I have a favor to ask you guys. Do you think you could do me a favor?” The question is answered by a loud roar and he chuckles lightly, “Cool. Okay this is really important, so you gotta, you gotta listen carefully okay? I need you guys to sing happy birthday to someone, someone very important to me. See it’s uh, it’s my girlfriend Stephanie’s birthday and I need you to sing to her, okay?” His question is answered with enthusiastic applause and she feels like her face is on fire. “Yeah it’s her birthday and she doesn’t want a present SO, I figured this is the least I could do-" 

 

Patrick looks down at her and if looks could kill, he would of dropped dead right there. But he chooses to continue since he’s came this far, ”Okay ready? One, two, three ha-ppy-" He starts the crowd out they take it from there, with Patrick backing.  After they finish, the guys all scream “Happy birthday!” into their mics and Patrick tries to smile down at Stephanie. She’s fuming now and won’t even make eye contact with him. He tries to play it off like it doesn’t hurt him and continues with the show, but everyone can tell he’s rushed and ready to be done.

 

Patrick finds her packing up her equipment in the back and lightly taps her on the shoulder. She spins on her heels and just stares at him.

 

“….hi..” He says in a small voice and she rolls her eyes.

 

“What do you want, Patrick?”

 

“Listen. I fucked up..again. That was seriously supposed to be a nice gesture, but I’m just still really hurt, Steph.“

 

She laughs coldly and looks at him like he grew another head, “It hurts YOU. It hurts you that you can buy me these ridiculously expensive gifts, without my consent? How the fuck do you think I feel, Patrick? I can’t fucking afford to give you anything like this for your birthday! It makes me feel like shit! Why do you think I asked you to stop after the fucking camera?”

 

Patrick steps back, looking completely defeated, “I guess..I didn’t think of that.”

 

“Exactly! You didn’t fucking think! You didn’t think and now I feel like shit on my fucking birthday. Thanks a fucking lot.” She huffs, throwing her bag over her shoulder.

 

He grabs her arm before she can walk away and pulls her back, “Please, Steph. You don’t get it. I do these things because I care about you. I don’t expect to get anything extravagant from you in return! I don’t expect anything in return! Seriously just let me do something nice for you for once!” She scoffs and bites at her lip, trying to hold back her tears. She wiggles free and storms out to the van.

 

T’leah’s already seated and trying to find something to listen to when Stephanie stomps to the driver side door, “Let me drive.”

 

“You drove yesterday though. Don’t you want-“

 

“Just..please let me fucking drive.” Stephanie says, squeezing her eyes shut, trying to not yell anymore. T’leah puts her hands up and slides over to the passenger side.

 

“Are you sure you want to drive? You looks pretty upset.”

 

Stephanie sniffles, and wipes her eyes, “Yeah. I’m-I’m sure.” She nods. T’leah drops it and fiddles with her iPod again. Stephanie lets out a breath and pulls out of the venue, her leg almost going numb from the alerts on her phone. She growls and pulls it out, throwing it in T’leah’s  lap.

 

She blinks and looks down at her phone when it goes off again, “Don’t..you think-"

 

“Please. Don’t you start on me, too.” Stephanie says, cutting her off before she even starts. T’leah shrugs and looks out the window, silencing Stephanie’s phone and watching the scenery go by.  

 

~*~

 

They've been on the road for a few hours now and Stephanie hasn't said anything. She's sitting in her seat, occasionally sniffling while the low sound of the radio plays over them. 

 

T'Leah looks over at her sometimes, worried, but says nothing. It's her birthday for Christ's sake. Her best friend shouldn't be so upset. 

 

"Steph," She starts, sitting up and tugging at her seatbelt nervously. 

 

"What?" She answers, keeping her eyes on the road. It's a dark night but the bus's break lights help guide her. 

 

"Listen, I don't know what happened, but I'm sure he didn't think-"

 

"He never thinks, Tee," She says, tears welling up in her eyes again. "I don't want to be that girlfriend that everyone thinks is in it for the money. I'm no where near as well off as him and he knows it and everyone knows it. I'm a fucking photographer. I don't make shit. I don't want his overpriced gifts and I want him to understand but it just goes in one ear and out the other," Stephanie finishes, running one of her hands through her hair and wiping at a few tears that have reemerged onto her cheeks. All she wanted was to be with him on her birthday. Just him. And after trying to put the gift problem behind them, he fucking exposed their personal issue to an entire arena full of people. An arena filled with other girls that think they'd be better for him and probably a good chunk that wish she'd go choke on something. 

 

"He'll get it, Steph. You'll just have to hammer it to his face," Tee says, rubbing her fiend's arm and Steph sniffles, nodding. 

 

"I just wanted today to be good. I wanted to spend it happy, with him. And it just went to shit," The last word is hitched on a small sob and T'Leah reaches for her friend's right hand. Stephanie lets some more weeps out, letting her friend try to comfort her. 

 

"I know. It's ok. It's gonna be ok," She tells her, rubbing her thumb over her hand and Stephanie shakes her head, grinding her other hand over her watery eyes and steering with her knee. 

 

When she puts her hand back on the wheel, however, she feels the tires catch on loose gravel. 

 

Immediately, her heart jumps and she jerks her hand from T'Leah's, gripping the wheel tight. The wheel jerks in her grasp violently, taking on a movement of its own. She tries to gain control of it, but she keeps hitting more gravel and soon, the right side of the van hitches off the edge of the road and hits a drop.

 

" _Hold on!_ " Stephanie screams frantically and everything moves fast. It happens in an instant.

 

The van rolls three times. The girls inside are jolted every which way and glass breaks, metal bends. Screams are deafening and limbs are flying. It's so loud, but nothing is heard. 

 

T'Leah's hands are gripping at the ceiling and door frame, keeping her from being knocked around. However, Stephanie, in her attempt at gaining hopeless control, still has her hands on the useless steering wheel and is being knocked from left to right. Her head takes a hard blow to the window and it shatters. 

 

She feels blood gush over her face and she reaches out for purchase of anything. 

 

After the third roll of the car, they feel all four tires land on the ground with a jolt and they almost think it's over before the front right headlight collides with a tree joltingly, turning the vehicle sharply. 

 

Stephanie looks up just as another, much larger and thicker tree comes up on her door with an unfathomable force and everything goes black. 


	10. Shit Just Got Real

"Tee," The soft voice urges her into consciousness and she groans, feeling a dull pain all throughout her body. Her ribs sting and she can barely open her eyes. She hears beeping. So much beeping. 

 

"Andy?" She whispers brokenly and she feels her hand being squeezed. 

 

"Tee, Oh my god, please, open your eyes for me, baby," He breaths, running a hand over her cheek. 

 

"Ow," She groans, lifting a hand to her head and finding a bulky bandage there. "What happened?" She whispers, looking over at him. 

 

"The van rolled. They said there was some loose gravel and you guys just hit it wrong. Steph lost control," He shakes his head, tears in his eyes. 

 

"Where is she?" She demands, trying to sit up now. She's remembering now. The screaming. The blood. 

 

Marcus had pulled her out just before she passed out from the pain and the simple sight of blood on Stephanie's side of the van. 

 

"She's… not doing very good," He says hesitantly.

 

"What?" T'Leah cries and actually fights to pain to sit up. "Where is she, I need to see her!" She exclaims, trying to get out of the bed and Andy pushes her back. 

 

"Babe, you have to sit back and try to relax. The doctor will be in in a minute. You need to calm down," He shakes his head, tears brimming his eyes. 

 

"Why are you crying?" She shakes her head, sitting back, but only because he is pushing her. 

 

"You're all fucking bruised and scratched, and it's freaking me out," He shakes his head, standing and going to the window. 

 

"Andy," She says softly and he breaths out a deep breath, trying to gain control of his emotions. 

 

"I thought I lost you," He says, running a hand through his messy hair and she frowns. 

 

"I'm ok," She comforts and he turns, taking a seat beside her again and leans his head on the bed. 

 

"Miss Zavala?" A deep voice sounds at the door and Andy sits up, looking over. "How are you feeling?" The older man asks, coming over to check her machines. 

 

"Bruised," She says and he nods. 

 

"That's expected. You got  beat up a bit," He says, turning to her and looking at his clipboard. "But it seems you got out pretty lucky, compared to your friend-"

 

"Is she ok?" She interrupts hastily.

 

"She's still in surgery. Had some internal bleeding and a good knock to the head. She lost a lot of blood, but they're doing everything they can," He says, flipping a page and writing something down. "You only have a few bruised ribs, and obvious skin abrasions. The baby seems to be ok though-"

 

"Baby?" Andy asks quickly and T'Leah looks up confused. 

 

"You didn't know you were pregnant?" The doctor asks her and she lifts a hand to her throat and swallows. 

 

"No," She shakes her head, feeling like she's going to puke. 

 

"Well you're about 6 weeks along. You strained some muscles in your arms. We're assuming you were holding onto something to keep from getting knocked around which wasn't good for your arms, but we think it saved the fetus," He says, taking something out of his pocket and injecting it into her IV. 

 

"These are safe for the baby. It's just for the pain. You should try to get some sleep and we'll let you know how your friend is when she gets done with surgery," He says, hanging the clipboard at the foot of her bed and exiting the room. 

 

"Baby?" Andy whispers, standing up. T'Leah swallows, looking up at him and watching his face contort into unreadable emotions. He turns away from her and paces, shaking his head and wiping his hands over his face. 

 

"Andy," She says blankly, in shock. 

 

"Did you know?" He asks, whirling on her and she looks at him dumbfounded. 

 

"NO!" She says, disgusted that he would accuse her. 

 

"How can you be pregnant? We used condoms, you were on the pill-"

 

"Shit happens, Andy," She snaps at him and he stops, looking at her with the most haunted look she's ever seen. She wants to throw up. 

 

"We can't be parents," He says and she swallows, pushing back the tears in her eyes. 

 

"Well we're gonna have to be," She argues softly, trying not to let his words and attitude for this whole thing hurt her as much as it is. 

 

"T'Leah, we can't be parents! I can't be a dad!" He exclaims frantically and she gets defensive. 

 

"What are you saying? You want me to get a fucking abortion, Andy?" She borderline yells and he shakes his head, completely out of his mind. 

 

"I need to get out of here for a minute," He mumbles and goes to leave. He runs straight into Pete, who must have come in at some point and they were too caught up in the situation to notice. He watches, mouth slack as Andy rushes passed him and disappears. 

 

Pete looks back at T'Leah as she brings her knees up into her chest and broken sobs pour out of her throat. He drops the teddy bear he had purchased at the gift shop on the bottom floor and he goes to her, sitting on the edge of the bed and pulls her into his chest. She clutches at his shirt, burying her face in his throat.

 

"Shh, T'Leah, it's gonna be ok," He whispers, kissing her head and rocking her slightly. He rubs his hands over her back as she continues to cry and he whispers assurances to her. 

 

"He just walked out," She wails and he presses his mouth near her ear to talk.

 

"He'll come around. He's a good guy. I promise you, he will come around. If I can, he can," He says and she pulls back wiping at the streaming tears. They keep coming and she covers her face. 

 

"I'm so scared," She mumbles and he nods, rubbing a hand over her shoulder. 

 

"I know. It'll be ok," He says softly, letting her lean on him. 

 

~*~

 

_T’leahs sobbing and screaming so hard she doesn’t even notice the bright headlights from the tour bus, pull up right behind their destroyed van.  She hears Marcus’ distinct voice yelling at Joe and Pete to hold back Andy and Patrick._

 

_He runs up to the van and tries to calm T’leah down before he pulls her out. Her breathing becomes so labored she makes herself blackout and he frantically tries to find a spot without glass to lay her down on.  Andy pushes off of Pete and rushes over to T’leah, begging her to wake up._

 

_Marcus rushes back to the driver side and sees how bad Stephanie’s side is._

 

_“Joe! Let me fucking go! I have to see her!” Patrick screams at the taller man and Joe tries his best to stay calm for his friend, keeping a tight grip on him._

 

_Marcus yells again, “Keep him away, Joe! I don’t- I don’t think it’s a good idea to move her.” He says, running his hands over his head.  There’s so much blood, it’s hard to tell where it’s coming from. The worst case scenario is going through his head and he’s trying to keep the bile from coming up._

 

_Patrick’s vision is limited from the tears falling and he finally wears Joe down. He runs full force towards the van, yelling Stephanie’s name. He runs straight into Marcus’ chest and starts pounding on it._

 

_“Let me go! Marcus, goddammit let me go! I have to get her out!” He sobs hysterically and he manages to slip past Marcus and howls at the top of his lungs at the sight of the crushed driver's side door and the blood that coats it form the inside out. He only gets so far before Marcus pulls him back by his arm. “Marcus! We have- We have to get her out! There’s so much fucking blood we can’t just sit here dammit!”_

 

_“No! You might hurt her more, Patrick! Do you want to hurt her more?” He yells, pulling Patrick tighter, keeping him from falling on the ground._

 

_“We were fighting. Fuck we were fighting, we shouldn’t have been fighting.” Patrick cries pathetically, covering half of his face with his hand as he stares at her from his place in the mud._

 

_After what feels like hours, an ambulance finally shows up. Patrick pushes off Marcus and makes his way for the ambulance._

 

_When the medic puts a hand up, Patrick starts to see red, “I’m her boyfriend! Please, she doesn’t have any family here! Please let me go with her!” The medic thinks for a beat and nods, letting him crawl in next to her.  He looks down at her and wants desperately to touch her but they keep putting needles and tubes into her arms, carefully pulling pieces of glass out of her skin, and cutting off her clothes.  Every time her eyes flutter his heart skips a beat and he begs for her to open her eyes again._

 

_The medic starts talking again but Patrick only catches pieces of it. “Can’t go with her. “  and “surgery”  He nods even though he hasn’t processed what is going on and they pull into the hospital.  He leans down by her ear and mumbles an “I’m so sorry” by her ear, before they carry her out of the ambulance._

 

_He goes as far as he can and watches them roll her down, running his hands through his hair and resting them on top of his head. He feels his chest heave and he squats in the middle of the hallway and breaks down again. He stays there till he feels four hands on him, asking him to go sit in the waiting room. He gets up and is held up on either side by Joe and Pete. They set him down gingerly in a chair and he jumps right up, his mind flying to the tour and the shows that are coming that he can't make._

 

_“I gotta- I gotta call Bob. I gotta call Bob.” He keeps repeating and flies out the door before they can grab him._

 

~*~

 

Stephanie mumbles and hears a light gasp. There's so much pain. She hisses from it as she slowly peels her eyes open and feels panic setting in.

 

“Patrick?! Patrick!” She yells, feeling an arm lay across her chest.

 

“Whoa, whoa, Steph. Steph you gotta lay back for me, okay?” Her eyes dart up and she grabs desperately at Joe’s shirt.

 

“Joe! Where’s- where’s Patrick? What happened?” She asks, feeling tears roll down her cheek.

 

“He’ll be back. He’s been on the phone fighting with Bob.” He whispers, wiping at her face softly. 

 

“Why isn’t he here?” She pleads and he sighs, moving a piece of hair off her face and rubbing her arm, trying to calm her down.

 

“First off, Steph, you have to calm down.” He mumbles and she starts to even her breathing, the beeping on the machine next to her slowling down. Joe watches it and nods, “That’s better. Patrick has been in and out of here ever since you got out. He even rode in the ambulance with you. He’s been fighting with Bob to get a show moved so he can stay with you. As for what happened; You-you and Tee got in an accident. A really bad one. Steph, we thought we lost you guys.”  He sighs, feeling the sting of tears in his eyes.

 

Stephanie tries to move past the pounding in her head to remember what happened.

 

“I’m just glad you guys are relatively okay.” He says, leaning down to give her a gentle hug. She smiles weakly and pats his back the best she can without hurting herself anymore.

 

“Stephanie?” She hears from behind Joe and her breath hitches.

 

“Patrick” She squeaks out and Joe smiles, kissing her head and getting up so Patrick can take his place. Stephanie stops him with a hand on his leg and he looks back, “Thanks…for being here.” He smiles lightly and nods, patting Patrick on the back on his way out of the room.

 

Patrick resist the urge to squeeze her and presses his lips to the one part of her head that isn’t bandaged.

 

“Patrick.” She sighs, crying tears of relief.

 

She feels a wet spot on her gown and Patrick sobs into the cloth, “I thought I lost you. I’m so sorry. I’m so fucking sorry. That was the stupidest fucking thing I could of done and I had no right and I swear to God I’ll start listening to you, everything you say…I-I love you so much, Steph.” He finishes, sobbing harder.

 

She stiffens at his last sentence but he doesn’t even seem to realize he said it. Stephanie sniffles and grabs ahold of his shirt, wincing at the pain.

 

She gasps lightly and pushes him so she can look at his face, “Patrick. Where’s T’leah?” She asks urgently.

 

“She’s doing okay, considering. She’ll be fine, babe.” Stephanie relaxes back a little and nods, reaching for Patrick’s hand. He breathes in a shaky breath and kisses her fingertips, “Fuck, I’m so glad you’re okay.” 


End file.
